Is Patience A Virtue?
by Jayne DLM
Summary: Sequel to Is It Ever Too Late? Chapter 2 and 7 rated M. This story is set 18 years after Margaret leaves for London in North and South and 2 months after John and Margaret come to an understanding and are engaged. Maria and Robert are being forced to wait until Maria turns 18 before they can formally commence their courtship.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my readers. I have finally some spare time to commence this story. I note the overwhelming feedback from Is It Ever Too Late, and how many of you were not satisfied with the ending. I left many questions unanswered in the final chapter as I wanted to cover them in this story. I hope you enjoy. This is a short chapter to get you started.

* * *

Is Patience A Virtue?

* * *

Two months had passed since John and Margaret's engagement. By all accounts the sudden engagement was considered reckless at best and scandalous at worst given no formal courting had taken place. However the combined money and prestige that John and Margaret independently held seemed to negate the majority of the social etiquette vultures who sat on their perches waiting to feast on the weak, the socially impaired and any scrap carcass of gossip and scandal.

It was still very early in the morning and Margaret lay in bed next to her lover and soon to be husband. Margaret let out a content sigh and started reminiscing about everything that had transpired that fateful day at the train station two months ago.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Margaret was sitting at the train station deep in turbulent thought when something caught her attention in her peripheral vision. It was John running in an undignified manner towards her. Once Margaret realised it was John who was approaching, it was like the world stopped spinning and everything was happening in slow motion._

 _Her brow was furrowed as he approached, starting to slow down the closer he got to her. Finally he reached a standstill standing in front of her, slightly crouched over with his hands on his thighs, catching his breath._

 _"What are you doing here?" She said with surprise. She tried to wear a mask of indifference but the shakiness of her voice gave her heightened emotions away._

 _John was breathless._

 _"Margaret, I know this is not a place… for intimate gestures but I refuse… I refuse to allow you to just walk out of my life again…"._

 _Margaret just stared up at him in complete silence unable to comprehend anything that had just come out of his mouth. He looked at her with a vulnerability that she had never seen before. No pretence, no pride, no armour, just a man looking desperate._

 _"I have made many mistakes in my life, but have only ever had one regret". He took another step closer before continuing "I regret the day I let you walk out of my life all those years ago. I do not intend on letting you go a second time"._

 _Margaret could feel the tears well up in her eyes and her bottom lip started to tremble._

 _"I know that a train station is not the appropriate place for this… And Margaret you deserve so much more… but if you will have me, gentleman or not, I am yours forever"._

 _With that he put his right hand in his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. Popping it open showed a beautifully crafted diamond ring._

 _Margaret gasped and her hands went to cover her mouth as a reflex. Now overcome with emotion tears were streaming down her face._

 _With a shaky voice she responded._

 _"I don't want a gentleman John… I just want you"._

 _Margaret gave John her unsteady left hand and allowed him to put the ring on her finger which fortunately was a perfect fit. John gave Margaret a smile that could out-shine every star in the sky._

 _Margaret was pulled her up from the seat and engulfed into John's arms and under his heavy cloak protectively. She nestled her head against his chest feeling complete, her quivering body against his. She smiled to herself as she could feel that John was also shaking from emotion. She closed her eyes enjoying this moment against his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart. A single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek as she knew in that moment that this was exactly where she belonged._

 _Being lost in the moment, Margaret almost forgot where they were. However a noise to the side coming from her daughter was an unfortunate reminder that they were in fact, in a very public place and causing quite the spectacle._

 _Maria coughed clearly intent on stopping this public display of affection between her mother and John._

 _Margaret carefully stepped back from John and turned to face Maria, her hand still entwined with John's. Maria's eyes were piercing. For a moment Margaret felt like a young girl about to be scolded for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, however she soon regained her poise._

 _She smiled cautiously at Maria, willing her to understand. However she knew that this was a huge development, completely unprecedented and unexpected. She truly had no idea how her daughter would react. Especially taking into consideration the fact that Maria was currently lovesick, and in Maria's eyes the only obstacle to that relationship was the two people standing before her, willing for her acceptance and understanding of their relationship. Margaret couldn't help but smile at the irony._

 _"Maria, I hope that you can be happy for us"_

 _Margaret could see that Maria had no idea how to react as her expression seemed to morph from shocked to angry to disgusted and then back right to shocked._

 _Maria pursed her lips and responded tightly, schooling her features so her expression was as blank as her reeling mind would allow._

 _"Mother, I can only hope that now you seem to have found happiness, you will allow for mine"._

 _With that, Maria turned on her heel and took a seat slightly removed from where Margaret and John were standing. She absentmindedly started playing with the cherished silver locket that hung around her neck, closing her eyes as if she wished she could disappear back to Robert._

 _John looked down at Margaret "Should you go talk to her? Make sure she is okay?" he questioned._

 _Margaret responded quietly "No, this is quite a life changing for her, I think I shall let her have some space to reconcile what she has just witnessed"._

 _John nodded in understanding._

 _Margaret and John proceeded to sit down and talk logistics. They decided that right now Margaret and Maria should return to Cadiz and John should return to Milton. John would make arrangements that would allow him to join Margaret in Cadiz, where they would be wed in two months time. Meanwhile two months would allow Maria time to adjust and would allow Margaret time to make all necessary arrangements to move back to Milton following the wedding._

 _Both parties were surprised with how quickly they had come to an agreement on how things would proceed from here._

 _Unfortunately time was not on their side, and Margaret's train arrived far too quickly for either of their liking. Maria entered the carriage quickly, seating herself as far away from the window as possible. Margaret knew that Maria was attempting to shield herself from witnessing any further displays of affection._

 _Margaret found herself once again enwrapped in John's strong arms under his cloak._

 _"I shall miss you John" Margaret whispered against John's chest not wanting to leave his warmth or break contact._

 _"Not half as much as I shall miss you, my lady" John murmured in a sultry tone against her ear. His hand teased at a loose curl of hair that sat hear her temple. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine, causing her far too much excitement for such a public place._

 _They reluctantly broke apart and Margaret got on the train, despite, to the core of her being wanting to stay in the arms of her beloved._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Margaret felt like she was floating on a cloud. She felt so light and blissful. Today was the day that John Thornton, long time bachelor, would be officially off the market and her own forever. ' _Yes'_ she thought to herself, ' _today shall be a great day'_. She rolled over and nuzzled up behind the man who would soon be her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Thank you for your comments. I am looking forward to telling this story. Please review with thoughts/suggestions.

 **note: This chapter is M rated. If you do not like smut I suggest you skip to the second part of this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

It was still the early hours of the morning as the 'soon to be' wedded couple lay in each others arms. They had written to each other frequently throughout the two month engagement period. They shared words of love and adoration (as well as organising the practicalities and arrangements associated with marriage) however nothing compared to being reunited in the flesh.

John slowly opened his eyes and nuzzled into the back of Margaret's neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. A lazy smile appeared on his lips as he savoured this moment for eternity. Today she would be his, his to have and hold for the rest of his life.

It had been quite possibly the longest two months of his entire life, as he dutifully worked in Milton while his beloved was so far away in Cadiz. He had been with her on his last night in London and that night had left him with an insatiable thirst that only Margaret could quench. She was sweeter than any dessert he had tasted, more intoxicating than any alcohol and more beautiful than anything else in existence.

John's strong arms held her protectively against his chest and his hot breath radiated across Margaret's exposed neck and shoulders. Having her in his arms was heaven. His hand had been lazily splayed across her stomach as he slept. He moved his hand from this position and started absentmindedly touching her hour glass curves. The tips of his fingers were performing feather soft strokes, silently worshipping her as they went up and down her form.

Margaret started to stir from his ministrations. She let out a faint feminine moan as her body was becoming increasingly aroused by his touch. It wasn't until John's hand came to lightly cup her bottom that Margaret came to full consciousness and was aware of her fiancé and what he was doing to her body.

Her heartrate climbed and her breathing started to increase as John's hand continued its exploration. She couldn't help but softly hum in approval which only served to encourage John further. He shifted his hips forward so his aroused member was flush against her soft flesh. He wanted her to feel what she did to him. Margaret slyly adjusted herself backwards so her bottom rubbed against John's length which made him illicit a low growl.

Margaret craned her neck back so she could look at John in the shadowy early morning darkness. Even in this light his eyes sparkled with a wicked intent. Without a word John continued his attentions by placing soft kisses along her exposed shoulder and neck. He allowed his teeth to graze the shell of her ear before continuing along her jaw. Finally John rolled Margaret onto her back where he could reach his intended destination – her luscious plump lips which were made for him to kiss.

He descended on her lips with abandon and Margaret met him with equal passion, her tongue battling John's for dominance. She proceeded to wrap her arms around him and run her fingernails down his bare back, not too gently which drove John wild.

Sparks of pleasure continued as both parties explored each other.

Margaret let out a moan of pleasure as Johns hand travelled from to her thighs to her core. He smiled into their kiss as he could feel she was slick and ready for him. His thumb circled her clit while he inserted one finger inside her, and then another. She clenched around him, relishing the feeling of his touch as the tip of his fingers managed to caress a sensitive area deep within. She moaned again out loud and could swear she was almost seeing stars as the bundle of nerves felt like they were going to explode within her.

Margaret's hand had also travelled downstairs to handle John's impressive length. He mumbled some indiscernible words as her small delicate hand wrapped around his shaft applying just enough pressure before moving up and down in a languishingly slow rhythm.

John moved his mouth from her lips to her ear where he declared his love for Margaret in a raspy deep voice. He lifted his head and looked deep into her beautiful eyes that shone under the moonlight that was streaming through the window. He loved the sight of Margaret as he was giving her pleasure. Her eyes shone and her mouth was slightly open as her breathing became closer to hurried panting.

Unable to restrain himself any longer John quickly withdrew his fingers and plunged his hard length deep within her tight entrance, filling her completely. She gasped at his action and opened her legs slightly to further accommodate him as he proceeded to mercilessly thrust himself within her. Now Margaret was moaning at the feeling of his member hitting that sensitive area deep within. They were hot and sweaty, devouring each other a little more with every touch and kiss.

His thrusts increased almost impossibly in pace and strength. By now they were both grunting, groaning, they were feral like animals, unashamedly wanting more. Both parties were lost in each other and had no control of their senses. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Then with one, two, three more thrusts as hard as she could take and as hard as he could give, they both climaxed together letting out a scream of pleasure that only muffled by the fact that their mouths were on each others.

John reluctantly rolled off her and lay on his side still panting. He clutched her delicate hand and laced his fingers in between hers. He then brought her hand to his mouth and reverently kissed her engagement ring and her ring finger.

Margaret smiled a sated and content smile as she looked upon the handsome man who was next to her. It was then that she spoke her first words to her beloved on that very special day.

"Good morning my love".

* * *

Maria was lying in bed, feeling unsettled as she had been awoken in the early hours of the morning but unsure exactly what woke her. She could have sworn it sounded like a cat dying but was completely unsure.

Today was the day that her mother would marry Mr Thornton. She still couldn't help but feel conflicted over the upcoming union. While it was apparent that this man made her mother happy, she did not particularly care for him. He had spoken harshly about her in the past and those words hurt her feelings. They hurt her deeper than what she would allow anyone to know. She was no cheap whore, no lady of the night, no scarlet letter. The only thing she had done wrong was fall in love at an age that was considered to be too young. 'They just don't understand' she thought to herself as she let out a huff in frustration, throwing one of the many pillows that lay on her bed across the room.

She tossed and turned, thinking about the day that was to come. Indeed the only positive from this wedding was that she would finally be able to see her beloved Robert for the first time in two months.

Their parting in London had been painful and went against every fibre of her being. All she wanted was to be with Robert, to see him, to talk with him. She missed his company, his humour. The way he made her feel like the most special girl in the world. How when he looked at her, she actually felt beautiful. Yes they had kept in touch in letters, however letters could not compare to him in person and the way his mere presence was enough to stir butterflies in her stomach.

Robert had arrived in Cadiz yesterday with his mother and they were staying at a nearby lodge. Maria was bitterly certain that her mother had orchestrated them not seeing each other as she had been sent to her uncle Fredrick's house to babysit for the day while Robert visited. That would be the kind of thing she would do. Limit their time together and try and keep them apart.

Maria was very excited to see her Robert. Indeed at this wedding she would not let their families come between them. They would not get in the way. She was determined to do whatever was necessary …


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all, thank you for your thoughts and reviews. I really do enjoy reading them so keep them coming.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

John and Margaret lay in bed, limbs entangled, white cotton sheets draped loosely across their bodies. John was laying on his back, eyes half closed, arms protectively wrapped around Margaret. Her head was resting on his chest, her long dark hair splayed in every direction. She could hear the rhythmical beating of his heart and found that the sound gave her great comfort. She sighed feeling completely content. Without realising it, her breathing had become synchronised with the rise and fall of John's chest.

It was true that yet again they had found themselves in a highly scandalised position. When they were in London, there was certainly no shortage of compromising positions that they seemed to end up in. Whether it be the unexpected kiss that they shared by the fireplace, their liaison at the ball, the tryst in the kitchen, or the devilish activities that followed, it was safe to say that Margaret and John had not had a typical romance by society's standards. In fact, it would be deemed immoral at best. After all it was widely believed that only people with no moral fabric would partake in such activities outside of wedlock. However time had been a cruel mistress. They had both come face to face the fragility of time and the spectre of regret, for 18 years had been lost due to an unfortunate collection of misunderstandings. Neither lady nor gentleman wanted to waste another second, society and morality be damned!

John let out a sigh as he looked out the window at the unfamiliar landscape and could see that it was almost dawn. Margaret felt him stir and lifted her head up slightly from his chest, her big soulful eyes meeting his.

"I trust you slept well _Mr Thornton_ " Margaret said his name with a smirk.

"Oh I certainly did my soon to be wife" his voice huskily spoke in her ear and kissed her lightly on her temple causing shivers to travel down her spine.

"I shall look forward to being your wife, and most of all, being able to call you my husband…. mine" Margaret's eyes twinkled in the dawn light which was starting to break over the horizon.

"I confess that not long ago I had lost all hope that I would ever feel true happiness, but I believe that today shall make me the happiest man alive to be able to call you my wife. I have wished for today for far too long my dear". As John spoke he took Margaret's hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss on her wrist.

Margaret smiled up at him and could see the emotion in his crystal blue eyes. While she had experienced great pain in the past with the death of her husband Matthew, she had also experienced all the joy that her daughter Maria had brought her. In contrast, John had never married nor had any children. His life had been empty from what she could understand. She was determined to give him the happiness that he deserved.

"I confess that I am deliriously excited to start our lives together". With that, Margaret leant cross and placed a delicate kiss on John's cheek. It was a rather chaste kiss considering the activities that they had partaken in the previous night and early morning, but no less special.

John closed his eyes and let out a blissful sigh at the feeling of her delicate lips on his stubble covered cheek.

"I am afraid that as dawn approaches I should leave your room in disgrace for one last time". John spoke with a smirk across his lips that grew into a devilishly handsome smile as he finished.

"Yes, this shall be the last time you leave me in my unmarried bed in disgrace you wicked man". Margaret couldn't help but laugh now.

John sat up, pretending to ready himself to get out of bed before turning to Margaret. His normally crystal blue eyes were dark and predatory. He lent down to Margaret so his lips were just touching her ears and whispered. "I shall enjoy having my _wicked_ way with you in our _married_ bed tonight".

With that John got out of bed, quickly put on his clothes and left the room, leaving a blushing Margaret very flustered and hot indeed! It never ceased to amaze her how much of an effect he had on her.

John snuck out of Margaret's house still disguised by the shadows that lingered from the night sky and dawn quickly approaching. He returned with no haste on horseback to the lodge where Fanny and Robert were staying.

* * *

Breakfast was in interesting affair indeed. Margaret and Maria sat in silence. Margaret pretended like she had a restful night of sleep, stifling the yawns that threatened to escape her mouth.

Margaret found herself glancing across at her daughter wondering what she was thinking. Previously they had been very close and were able to communicate without a single word. However since London Maria had become guarded and no longer confided in her mother. Margaret reasoned that this was mostly due to the upheaval caused by her engagement to John but was not naïve to ignore the fact that her daughter was pining away for that boy Robert.

Maria buttered her toast without a word. The sound of the knife scraping across the toasts surface filled the room, and made it painfully obvious how quiet the room was. Maria was not overjoyed with the upcoming nuptials. She couldn't help but feel that her relationship with her mother would change, and she would no longer be the main priority in her life. However she did her best to see the positives and couldn't ignore the fact that having Mr Thornton permanently attached to her mother would mean greater opportunity to see Robert.

 _Oh Robert_ she thought to herself. Absentmindedly her fingers started toying with the silver locket which lay close to her heart. It was a cherished gift that Robert had given her before she left London. From the moment he gave it to her, she had not parted with it. It symbolised not only his affection for her, but also how thoughtful, kind and wonderful he was. It also served to comfort her as she craved to see him again. She longed to see the handsome contours of face, run her hands through his fair hair, or have him look at her like she was the only girl in the world.

The more Maria thought about Robert the more she found herself becoming excited. She could feel herself becoming full of nervous energy but had no reasonable outlet for it.

"Mother" Maria started "When shall we begin preparations for today?".

Maria was eager to start getting ready, as she wanted to look her best for the day that was to come and most importantly in her mind, for Robert.

Margaret smiled across at her daughter before speaking softly. "We shall make all necessary preparations this morning, as the ceremony is at noon. I believe that as long as we listen to Edith's instructions, all shall be fine".

The mother daughter exchanged a knowing look about Edith. Edith had been very involved in the organising everything (despite the fact that she lived in London). Edith's enthusiasm could be somewhat overwhelming at times, but neither Margaret nor Maria had the heart to stop her.

As if on que, there was a knock at the door. A few moments later, they could hear the maid open the front door and invite the guest inside. Edith eagerly entered the house and strode into the room with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

"Good morning, what a wonderful day it is" Edith's voice filled the room with a joy that had not been voiced yet that morning.

"It is rather marvellous isn't it" Margaret replied with a smile and glittering of her eyes. Edith knew that Margaret was playing down her excitement for Maria's benefit.

Edith gave Margaret a kiss on the cheek before walking around the table and mirroring the greeting with Maria. She then boldly sat down, placed a napkin delicately on her lap before helping herself to the platter which sat in the middle of the table.

They spoke of what needed to happen that morning and before long Edith decided that the ladies of the household needed to commence preparations for the day.

Margaret first was drawn a bath with special scented soaps which smelled of lavender. She gave herself permission to take her time and relax. She lay in the warm water thinking of her wedding.

Traditionally widows who planned to marry for a second time held simple weddings. This suited Margaret completely as she had no wish for unnecessary spectacle or frivolity. Margaret had opted for a small affair with only a select close friends and family invited to attend.

Margaret was almost completely submerged in the bath and found herself looking up at her left hand. On her ring finger she had her wedding ring from her first short lived marriage and her engagement ring which John had given her. She found herself toying with the wedding ring which remained on her finger. The subject of whether Margaret would continue to wear her first wedding ring was of importance. While etiquette advised a widow to remove her first band once she had arrived at the church, it was more usual for a formerly widowed bride to wear both rings for the remainder of her life. Margaret decided that she would wear both wedding rings as she saw it as a way of respecting her first husband.

She now found herself visualising Matthew. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He was a simple man who radiated joy. She smiled at the memory of how he could make her laugh like no one else. How he was so light hearted and carefree. She then forced herself to remember when he fell ill shortly after they were married, when she was unknowingly carrying Maria in her belly. She thought back to the painful memories of him on his death bed. How he made her promise to not close herself off to love and to find happiness with another.

Margaret smiled to herself and let out a whisper, looking up at the ceiling towards heaven.

"Matthew, I can finally say that I kept my promise".

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled. She was not sad as much as she was just emotional remembering him and emotional for the day that was to come.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Its wedding day people! I really hope that you think i do this long awaited day justice. Please read and review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

John arrived at the lodge at the break of dawn and successfully made it back to his room before anyone had noticed his absence. He found himself without an appetite as his stomach was doing backflips in anticipation for the day that was to come.

Instead of taking his meal downstairs, he sat in his room in the comfortable velvet armchair and found himself pondering his life. In his early years, his mother taught him to be hardworking, resourceful and resilient. The early years of his business had taught him that he needed to be tough and make decisions based on business sense in order to remain competitive in the cotton trade. He became cold and isolated as many a shrewd businessman had done before him. The only person who was able to pass this barrier was his beloved mother.

He only really came alive when he met Margaret in his 30th year. She taught him to look past his coveted role of master and see the humanity in his workers. Without intent, she taught him to value his workers as people and not just as employees or a means to an end. That he had a moral responsibility to his workers that need not be at odds with his business, but could in fact compliment it. He would be forever thankful that Margaret had befriended Nicolas Higgins and his girls, leading to his eventual employment at Marlborough Mills. Over the years Nicolas had turned out to be an indispensable part of his business and a dear friend.

However it was on a personal level that Margaret had perhaps been his greatest teacher. Her strong willed yet almost caring to a fault nature challenged him, infuriated him, and ignited a passion within his heart that he did not know existed up until that point. The riot at the mill had given him an excuse to declare himself, however in hindsight he should have perhaps indicated his feelings for her earlier in a more subtle manner. However even after she rejected his proposal leaving him absolutely crest fallen, he still felt possessive of her in every way. However he was then unable to process his hurt feelings, and automatically assumed the worst of her at the train station. He was once again isolated and cold. A man full of bitterness and jealousy, yet still irrevocably in love.

Sitting on his bed on this special day, John could still feel the cold gust of wind against his face as he stood out on the balcony that winter day. Feeling helpless as he watched Margaret get into the carriage and leave for London. He remembered wanting her to look back at him, to give him a sign, any sign that all was not lost between them. However when she did not look back, he failed to do the one thing he had been taught to do his whole life. Fight for what he wanted.

With a deep breath, John felt like he was finally letting go of that moment after all those years. Expelling all the deep seated hurt and regret that had been left to feaster for so long. Today was the day that he would be able to finally put all his wrongs behind him and marry his Margaret, the love of his life.

John stood up from the armchair and turned to face the full length mirror. He stood in front of a mirror taking a moment to scrutinise himself before making a final adjustment to his cravat. He wore a tailored black formal tale coat, matching trousers, a white shirt and grey waistcoat underneath, and a silver silk cravat. He ran his hands through his hair noting the grey hairs seemed to be slowly becoming dominant on his head. Reminded of his age, he thought to himself _better late than never_. He then quickly picked up his top hat and gloves and made his way out of the room, knowing this would be the most memorable day of his life.

* * *

The stone church was modest in size and location. Just outside of Cadiz, the church sat on the top of a hill, overlooking the sea. Exposed to the elements the breeze swirled around the building relentlessly. The warm sun seemed to penetrate every corner inside the building. As the light made its way through the colourful stained glass windows it projected beautiful colours onto the walls, wooden pews, alter and even the floor.

It was planned to be a modest quaint occasion at the request of both John and Margaret. Neither party saw the need for excessive frivolity or fancy. The day was planned to be about them, rather than about indulging society and what everyone expected them to be and do.

John, Fanny and Robert had arrived a bit early to ensure that everything was in place. Fanny fussed about the church making sure that everything was in order and that the flowers were in place. Meanwhile Robert made polite conversation with his uncle who was eyeing the door impatiently waiting for Margaret to arrive.

Both men looked dashing in their almost matching formal attire. The only difference was that Robert's cravat and waistcoat were black rather than grey. Looking at the two men there was no mistaking they were related with the same chiselled facial features and striking ice blue eyes. The only significant difference other than the obvious age gap was Roberts sandy coloured hair in contrast to John's black hair with grey hairs spread evenly throughout.

Before long the two men's attention was drawn to the door of the church as guests started to arrive. Sure enough Edith walked in with a confident step and a wide smile as she eyed the ever handsome Mr Thornton at the front of the church. Unfortunately the rest of her immediate family were unable to attend the wedding however that was not an unusual occurrence. Commodore Lennox, Edith's husband, was travelling with the Royal Navy as were her two unmarried sons, Sholto and Percy. Never the less, Edith was accustomed to their absence these days and had every intention of enjoying herself.

Immediately Robert's attentions were stolen by the sight of Maria who was following closely behind her aunt up the aisle. Maria's jet black hair was fastened up in an elegant bun with curls cascading effortlessly, delicately framing her feminine face. She wore a silver beaded hair piece which seemed to help keep it all in place. Her dress was a lavender colour with silver trimmings and small beaded rosettes on the neckline. The corset seemed to create an impossibly small waist in contrast to her skirt and highlight her voluminous bosom.

As Maria looked up to see Robert, he couldn't help but be lost in her beautiful eyes which mirrored the blue green colour of the ocean view. He gulped almost taken aback by her beauty. His memories of her from just two months ago just didn't do the girl justice. He knew that it would take every ounce of self-control to be around her and maintain proper conduct befitting a gentleman.

Maria sat down in a ladylike fashion next to her aunt, crossing her legs and placing her hands delicately in her lap. She found herself completely afflicted with the urge to stare at Robert. He looked so tall and handsome in his suit, which showed off his broad strong shoulders and slim waistline. His light hair was slicked back just the right way, and those eyes, even from a distance she was sure were capable of seeing into her very soul. She couldn't wait to be able to speak with him properly after the ceremony.

Maria then looked upon her soon to be step father, Mr Thornton. Even she could see the similarities between Robert and himself as they stood next to each other and begrudgingly accepted that in his youth he would have been a rather attractive specimen. She only hoped that he could bring her mother all the happiness that she deserved.

Next to enter the church was a procession of Fredrick Hale's rather large family. First to enter was Fredrick's wife Dolores. She was a petite but fiery Spanish beauty with black hair, big brown soulful eyes and olive coloured skin. Following on from Dolores was her six children who all looked much like their mother. The oldest was seventeen year old Rosetta, closely followed by fourteen year old Antonio and twelve year old Lucas. Trailing behind was ten year old Jose and seven year old twins Estefanía and Dulce who were quietly whispering to each other and giggling.

Recognising it was time, Robert gave a reassuring pat onto his uncles back before he too took his seat next to his mother. Out in his peripheral vision, Robert could just see Maria in the pew across from him. He slowly turned his head in her direction, trying to be subtle. His eyes were immediately met with Maria's and they exchanged a knowing look full of desire which instantly set both their pulses racing, and causing a blush to appear on both of their cheeks.

A few more guests took their seats as the sound of Margaret's carriage arrived.

Fredrick, who had been waiting outside the church, stepped forward to the carriage. He opened the carriage door and was greeted by Margaret who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well then…what have we here?" he spoke in jest as he took in his little sister's happiness.

"I believe I am here to be married" Margaret spoke with the same level of humour in her voice with a lopsided smirk before continuing "If you are as good at escorting one down an aisle as you are opening a door we shan't have an issue".

Fredrick chuckled to himself before pulling his adult self into line. He couldn't help but look at Margaret with pride. After all the adversity she had faced it was wonderful to see her have a second chance at happiness. He helped her out of the carriage and linked his arm with hers, starting to walk towards the wooden church door.

Before the doors of the church opened Margaret schooled herself trying not to dissolve into an emotional mess before the ceremony had even begun. Momentarily she looked across at the ocean view and clear blue sky above, closed her eyes and allowed the breeze to wash over her.

"Are you ready?" Fred questioned, interrupting her quiet moment. Margaret opened her eyes and with a nod and a deep breath to calm her nerves stepped forward and the usher boys opened the church doors revealing a stunning Margaret to the church full of family and close friends.

Minutes earlier, John's anxiety had reached a new level when he had heard Margaret's carriage arrive. It seemed to take a painstakingly long time before he saw movement of the wooden church door, and slowly his bride to be was revealed to him. She was seemingly standing in a golden spotlight.

He stood at the front of the church in awe of the beauty that had just entered the room. His knees went weak and he was certain that he felt his heart skip a beat. He was breathless and had a lump in his throat, as he tried to nervously swallow. He was sure his eyes must be bulging out of there sockets. However if one could pick a time to openly gawk without remorse this was one of those times.

Margaret wore an elegant yet simple ivory satin dress that was trimmed with pearls along the neckline. The corset wrapped around her hour glass figure perfectly showing off her curves and the full skirt had a very small train which had tiny silver spangles throughout it. She wore simple pearl earrings and matching necklace. Her hair was simple and elegant like her dress with most of it up in a bun, and two delicate ringlets framing her face sitting just beyond her cheekbones.

Taking in her beauty, John could feel his emotions start to overflow, with his eyes glistening with the happiest tears he had ever shed in his life. He blinked quickly a few times trying to rid himself of these tears and save face but it was no use. She elicited this kind of raw emotion from him, and he would damned if he didn't embrace it. He remained completely focused on the gorgeous woman who was now standing in the doorway.

Margaret's eyes immediately sought out John who was standing next to the Paster. When their eyes met it was as if time itself froze in that moment. Margaret was unable to move, breath, even think. In one instant she had an overwhelming wave of emotion spiralling out of control within her.

She looked at the man who she had loved for so long and in that moment he looked more handsome than she had ever seen him. His tall statuesque body was not intimidating or hard as she once thought in her youth. For now he would be her sanctuary from the rest of the world. His eyes shone a brilliant bright blue which was only accentuated by the fact that they were full of tears that he had yet to shed. The closer she walked the more she could see that he too was feeling the dense emotion from within. Finally after an agonising walk down the aisle, Margaret finally met John at the front of the church. She was overcome with emotion and felt her eyes brimming with the happiest tears she had shed in her life.

Joining hands at the front of the church it was like sparks of pure magic. Electricity was coursing through their veins and it was as if their energy was flowing as one.

The ceremony itself did not take as long as one might think. With quiet intimate voices barely louder than a whisper the vows were exchanged. They promised to love, honour and cherish each other for as long as they both shall live. Every word spoken was dripping in raw emotion. Despite being in a room full of people, while they exchanged their vows, they were the only two people that existed to each other in that moment. Then with a traditional exchange of rings, Margaret and John finally were pronounced man and wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I confess I was a little disappointed by the lack of feedback from last chapter. I hope that the lack of feedback was not because you hated how wrote about the wedding. To me this is such an important part of the story and I really wanted to do it justice.

In any case, thank you to those who did review, I appreciate your comments. I also continue to encourage reviews going forward - even if they are negative (just keep it constructive).

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Standing in front of the congregation, John passionately eyed Margaret. He leant down, cupped her cheeks with his large hands, the pads of his thumbs grazing her neck and jawline and tenderly kissed his bride. It was a quick, tender, sweet, soft kiss yet it held a promise of everlasting love, devotion and passion.

Margaret felt a swell of pure joy and was unable to stop smiling into his kiss.

Reluctantly they broke apart and Margaret laced her hand within John's. They made their exit from the church, past all their friends and family who were wishing them their best wishes and congratulations as they walked by.

Edith and Fanny were both teary and smiled at each other from opposite sides of the church once the couple had passed them. They both understood the hardships John and Margaret had gone through as individuals and were so glad that they now had each other. Neither Fanny nor Edith had ever seen their loved one look happier than in the moment they past them hand in hand, officially a wedded couple.

Fredrick warmly rubbed his wife's arm who had also become emotional in the ceremony. He eyed off his sister's husband still trying to make a final decision about him. However while Fredrick was somewhat reserved about Mr John Thornton, he trusted Margaret's judgement implicitly and knew that she would never marry a man who was not thoroughly deserving of her affections.

Maria could not deny the happiness that was radiating from her mother. She knew how much her mother deserved true happiness. In saying this she couldn't help but shudder inwardly thinking about Mr Thornton being her new father. _What was she supposed to call him?_ she thought to herself. She found herself wrinkling up her nose at the thought of calling him father. Even worse, she found herself completely unhappy with the prospect of moving to Milton. Milton seemingly had nothing to offer her. She supposed she could always stay with her aunt Edith should Milton truly be as disagreeable as she imagined. The only positive in moving to Milton was the prospect of Robert making a visit during his holidays to see his family. However she also knew that London was an attractive option. After all, London had social and cultural opportunities that were unrivaled, not to mention the added attraction of one Mr Robert Watson who resided there for the majority of the year.

Robert was pleased seeing his uncle so happy and only saw positive things in his new aunt. Despite the unconventional courtship, he could appreciate how sincere their feelings were. He found himself wondering whether his new aunt had been anything like Maria in her youth. It was obvious that she would have been a beauty in her youth, and if he was honest with himself, was still attractive for a lady of that age. However try as he might he found his attentions being drawn across the room to Maria. First he gazed upon her face, and then his eyes as if having a will of their own drifted downwards to appreciate her ample cleavage. He mentally slapped himself for inappropriately ogling Maria in a church no less! He hated the fact that he would have to be so careful around her. It did not feel natural to hold back around her, especially when he considered how intimate their affection had already become in London. He wondered whether the new union between his uncle and her mother would change the agreement that had been made. One could only hope.

* * *

The reception was a classy but quiet affair that was held at Fredrick's Estate. To be fair the Estate had been inherited from Dolores's father some years ago, however what was Dolores's by birthright, was now rightfully his in writing as her husband.

The Estate's main house was a perfect example of classical Spanish architecture. It was a large white building, tall arched doorways and windows, and detailed wooden ceilings. The landscaping was typically Mediterranean with several large courtyards and patios. The trees were tropical looking and was a contrast to anything found in England at the time.

At the Estate, Margaret and John stood proudly arm in arm, receiving the guests and accepting their congratulations. Neither could wipe the smile from their face nor did they willingly separate from each other for the duration of the reception. Every now and then John would politely excuse himself and Margaret from whatever conversation they were involved in, put his hand on the small of her back and direct her to the outskirts of the room. Once there he would draw her closer to his person and inhale her intoxicating scent under the guise of whispering sweet nothings to his bride. He would tell her in his deep baratone voice that she was the most beautiful woman in the room and how he was the luckiest man. They could not wait to leave for their honeymoon so they could finally spend some guilt free time alone where they did not need to sneak around to share a bed.

Meanwhile never had a social engagement felt so tedious for Maria. She spent most of her time in the torture of painfully polite and bland conversation with relatives. _Yes how wonderful was the wedding, yes isn't it romantic, yes isn't Mr Thornton wonderful….. blah blah blah blah._ Maria did her best to be a good conversationalist yet all she wanted to do was march across the gathering of people, grab Robert by the arm and run away with him into the depths of the garden where she could have him to herself. However Maria was under the ever watchful eyes of Edith who was skilled at spotting Maria's true intentions and made it her mission to chaperone her more or less the entire function up until that point.

The gathering was no less painful from Robert's perspective. He found himself admiring Maria constantly from afar. Even when he was engaged in conversation with someone else, he knew by instinct exactly where she was in the room and whom she was talking too. No he was not generally possessive by nature, yet he couldn't help himself feeling greedy and wanting when she was just standing there looking so delicious. Just like the forbidden fruit, the more he wasn't allowed to touch her, the more he craved her.

Just when Robert was finally about to approach Maria, he found himself once again bound by polite conversation. This time it was to a young lady who introduced herself as Maria's cousin, Miss Rosetta Hale-Barbour. She held a petite frame, had jet black hair which was done up in a half bun and ringlets cascading down her back. She held big brown eyes, olive coloured skin and a single beauty spot just above her lip. Truthfully there was little resemblance between the cousins that he could see, although he was not blind and did notice that she was attractive.

As Rosetta started talking to him, Robert just did not have the energy to fake interest in tedious conversations any more, not when he desired to speak with Maria so badly. He politely excused himself from the conversation leaving Rosetta, hands on hips and narrowed eyes, watching him as he approached Maria who was flanked by her Aunt Edith.

On his approach, his crystal blue eyes met the depths of Maria's blue-green eyes and found himself walk faster as if they were magnitised.

"Mrs Lennox, Miss Carlyle" Robert greeted, as he took Edith's hand and placed a quick kiss on it before taking Maria's hand and placing a kiss on the back of her hand. His lips lingered longer than he had intended.

"It is lovely to see you too Mr Watson. Tell me, how have the last few months been treating you?".

"Very well maam. I may even become a half decent physician at this rate". Robert laughed in a good natured matter.

Just as Edith was about to speak, Fanny joined the small group.

"I should hope you will be much more than a half decent physician" Fanny stated warmly, as she absentmindedly picked a piece of white flint off his black jacket.

Maria silently watched the interaction between mother and son and smiled. The affection between them was clear as day. She was willing to bet that Mrs Watson had fussed over Robert throughout his entire life. Robert did not shy away from his mother doting over him either. In fact he seemed to enjoy it somewhat.

Once satisfied with Robert's lack of flint on his jacket, Fanny turned her attention to Edith, "Do tell me Edith, what have you been doing with yourself since I last saw you in London".

Edith proceeded to enlighten Fanny about all the happenings in London. This seemed to occupy the middle aged ladies attention as they became engaged in quite an in depth conversation about the latest musicians and artists.

At this point, Robert gestured for Maria to follow him outside onto one of the courtyards at the back of the house. He knew this would be the only chance he would get to speak with her alone. Maria silently nodded her head and the couple silently slinked away from Edith and Fanny who were none the wiser.

Meanwhile, from the corner of the room Rosetta silently watched the exchange between Maria and Mr Watson. She could see how Robert could not take his eyes off her cousin and found herself irritated that he had dismissed her so quickly in favour of her cousin. At his point, Rosetta decided she wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on between them. Not two minutes after they had made their exit, she slyly went after them, determined to find out the nature of their acquaintance.


	6. Chapter 6

Apologies for the delay my lovely readers. I hope to be more regular with my updates from now on.

PS Would you like a steamy honeymoon scene between Margaret and John or would you like my next chapter to focus on our young couple?

Please read and review.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Robert and Maria scurried out the impressive large arched doorway and into the main courtyard. They hurried around a corner hoping they had not been seen. Maria attempting to suppress her giggles at the juvenile nature at which they were fleeing the reception. They continued past a manicured hedge and found themselves alone at the back of the house, in a small discrete courtyard. The energy between the two was charged. Neither knew exactly what to say to the other and they just stood in front of one another out of breath, staring into each other's eyes, no more than two feet apart.

It had been two months since they had last seen each other, two whole months since they had declared their love for one another. Two months since they had touched and tasted each other's lips. In this case, two months certainly felt like an eternity. Unfortunately it was also two months since they had agreed to wait until Maria was 18 before they could commence courting. However in the moment of being alone together, the agreement was easily deemed unimportant. In fact, the forbidden nature of the liaison made the moment more exhilarating.

They both knew it was highly improper for Maria to be alone with a man. They both knew that it was scandalous how they stood closely with such familiarity that one would expect from lovers. Yet, just standing there, a girl in front of a boy, staring each other with a hunger, neither could care less what anyone thought.

Robert tentatively raised his hand and stroked Maria's cheek. Maria leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of his large hand on her smooth skin.

At his very moment Rosetta who had followed the couple was now peering around the corner, watching the unsuspecting couple. Her eyes bulged as she witnessed Mr Watson touch her cousin's face. This was no innocent meeting. No, this was completely improper she thought to herself.

Robert reluctantly moved his hand away from Maria's face. He was scared that if he kept contact with her, he would not be capable of stopping. However, Maria felt suddenly cold without his touch and was unable to restrain herself any longer. She unceremoniously flung her arms around Robert, pressing her cheek against his muscular chest, leaving no room between their bodies.

"I have missed you so much" she whispered into his clothes as she buried her face in his chest and desperately clutched to his jacket with her small hands.

Somewhat awkwardly, Robert wrapped his arms around Maria. He was not awkward because he did not reciprocate her feelings, but moreso because his rationality was returning to him and he did not want to jeopardise the agreement that had been made.

However from Rosetta's perspective, her cousin had just thrown herself into the arms of a man and he had just reciprocated her embrace. _How very undignified!_ she thought to herself. Rosetta would not admit it, but what really bothered her was that the blonde haired gentleman had not given her a second glance. She was envious of her cousin and it was this deep seated feeling that drove Rosetta to go find her aunt to put a stop to such impropriety.

* * *

When Rosetta found her aunt Edith and had taken her aside, Edith looked around and found that her charge was absent and ever so conveniently so was the young Mr Watson. She listened quietly as Rosetta relayed the scene that she had just witnessed. Edith noted the bitter manner in which Rosetta spoke of what she saw and instantly knew that this was being reported to her out of jealously rather than genuine concern.

With a sharp tongue Edith questioned what Rosetta was doing showing so much interest in the English gentleman and whether her mother would be happy knowing such a thing. Rosetta's mouth hung open for a moment. Her mother was notoriously strict, and if her mother was to even get an inkling that she was looking at a male with desire she was certain she would be sent off to a convent or some other torturous place where no men would be allowed.

Edith excused herself and walked briskly to the remote courtyard Rosetta had mentioned. As Edith approached the courtyard she hoped beyond hope she would not walk into anything untoward. With a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for anything, she peered around the corner. Edith narrowed her eyes as she spied the couple who were up against a manicured hedge behind the house in each other's arms. Edith mentally scolded herself for not paying complete attention to her 'charge' and her inattention leading to this situation.

She cleared her throat several times, increasing in volume until finally the couple broke apart obviously startled and looked in her direction. Both faces were flushed and eyes wide, and neither could hide the guilty look that was spread across their face.

"I am sure I do not need to remind you that today is about celebrating your mother's happiness and not about you gallivanting with your sweetheart" Edith spoke sternly.

Maria went to speak but Edith did not allow her to interrupt.

"Do you realise that your mother has spent your entire lifetime putting you and your every pursuit and whim before her own needs and happiness? Today is her day and I believe that you should be respectful enough to allow her this one day where she can focus on herself and not have to worry about her daughter".

Maria looked down at the ground ashamed of herself. She knew her aunt was right. She had been behaving like a spoilt brat.

"Maria I ask that you leave me to have a brief word with Mr Watson".

Maria went to argue, but the flash of anger that she saw in her aunts eyes stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes maam" she said meekly as she walked away with her head lowered, feeling utterly ashamed and embarrassed. She stole a quick glance back to Robert before quickly rounding the corner and making her way back to the celebrations.

Once Edith knew she was alone with Mr Watson she found herself pointing her finger at the young man. He stood tall but his hands were fidgeting out of nerves.

"If you come anywhere near my niece and jeopardise her reputation, I swear that you will never have the pleasure of courting her, and the agreement that was struck up will be null and void. Tell me young man, how do you think your parents would react knowing you were back here alone?". Edith's tone was harsh and unnervingly cold. Robert had no doubts that she was speaking the truth.

"I am sure that no words I speak will satisfy you. All I can do is beg your forgiveness. I am afraid I am guilty of being young, foolish and very much in love with your niece. I wish her no harm, and in no way wish to sully her reputation. My intentions towards her are honourable and pure. I promise you that".

Edith pursed her lips. She had seen men craft words to suit their needs before, however she was inclined to believe that Mr Watson was being genuine.

"Very well. Let us return to the celebrations before we are missed".

With that, Edith spun on her heel and made her way back to the party.

* * *

Maria was quietly sitting by herself wondering what her aunt could possibly be saying to Robert. She was petrified that her aunt would tell their parents and that any chance of her and Robert being together would be vanquished.

Maria's blue green eyes remained on the arched doorway, impatiently waiting for her aunt and Robert to re-join the party.

However her gaze was interrupted by her cousin Rosetta who moved to block her view.

"Hello there cousin. This truly is a wonderful celebration, is it not?" Rosetta said with a sugar sweet voice that disguised the vinegar that was behind it.

"It certainly is" Maria replied, desperately trying to crane her neck to see past her cousin who was in the way.

Rosetta moved to sit next to Maria. She gracefully took her seat and lay her hands in her lap in a ladylike fashion.

"You simply must tell me about Mr Watson. He is utterly charming". Rosetta purposely fanned her face as she spoke.

Maria whipped her head around, her attention completely on her cousin.

"Yes I suppose one could describe him that way". Maria did not wish to confide in her cousin on the nature of their relationship with Robert so purposely was vague in her response.

"Oh come now, he is quite the catch. Handsome, good breeding, has money, a promising career and utterly charming". Rosetta knew she was getting under Maria's skin by the way she was twisting and practically strangling her handkerchief in her hands. At this sight she continued for the final blow.

"You know, between you and me, he was showing me considerable favour when we spoke earlier. I shan't be surprised if he comes calling while he is in Spain". Rosetta smiled smugly at her cousin who's face was suddenly void of all colour.

This was more than Maria could handle hearing. Maria abruptly stood up and marched away not wanting to listen to another word. It couldn't be true, could it?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to those who read, follow, and favourite this story. Please let me know what you think and review.

Warning: This chapter shows the very beginnings of the honeymoon and involves a lot of smut.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

While Margaret and John enjoyed their wedding reception, they were eager to start their honeymoon.

They said a polite farewell to their guests. Margaret payed special attention in farewelling Maria before climbing aboard their carriage. She noted that her daughter seemed out of sorts. When she had quietly asked if anything was the matter, Maria merely shook her head and gave her a tight lipped smile. Margaret knew that something was playing on her daughters mind, and glancing at Robert (who was standing some distance from her) she assumed perhaps their reunion had not gone as she had hoped.

Before Margaret turned to board the carriage, Maria wrapped her arms around her mother pulling her into a hug before speaking.

"I love you mother and congratulations again". Maria was genuinely happy for her mother yet couldn't help but narrow her eyes at her step father from over her mother's shoulder.

"Thank you darling, I love you too. Be sure to be on your best behaviour for Edith while I am away". Margaret pulled back and gave Maria a knowing look.

"Of course". Maria gave her mother another tight lipped smile before releasing her.

Once the mother and daughter said their goodbyes, John took Margaret's arm and helped her into the carriage.

* * *

The carriage was to take them to a quaint but highly sought after accommodation by the sea side just over two hours away.

Sitting side by side in the carriage with naught room between them, Margaret allowed her head to rest upon John's shoulder. She inhaled his masculine scent and closed her eyes feeling completely at peace. He had his arm draped around her shoulders, absentmindedly stroking her upper arm with his fingertips. Before long the up down, side to side movement of the carriage lulled the pair to sleep.

Never being one for day naps John awoke soon after. He found himself deeply affected as he watched his wife next to him. _His wife_ he thoughtfully mused to himself in a proud and somewhat possessive manner. Looking over at her he couldn't help but be mesmerised by her breasts which subtly jiggled along with the movement of the carriage. He inhaled deeply, taking in her intoxicating flowery scent that surrounded her.

As if they had a mind of his own, his fingertips started stroking up and down her arm, every now and then grazing the side of her breast. Margaret clearly was enjoying his attentions as she hummed in approval before whispering "Don't stop John".

John raised his eyebrows at her and then had a devilish idea. His wife's eyes were closed but his attentions were clearly welcome. He decided to ensure their honeymoon started off with a bang!

He proceeded to trace the outline of her ample bosom with his fingertips, back and forth, back and forth. Margaret again made a tiny sound which served to encourage him. He then leant down and whispered sweet nothings to her, in between feather light kisses and playful nibbles on the shell of her ear. At this point Margaret was slightly aware of the attention she was receiving but was not completely awake either. She squirmed and tightened her legs together trying to contain the warm sensation that was starting to build deep within her core.

The ever observant John noticed this. "Am I making you….uncomfortable... my love?" he spoke huskily with a smirk across his face.

Margaret was now more awake and turned to him, cheeks flushed "I do not know what you mean" she said with a raised eyebrow, challenging him.

"Oh I think you do". He looked at her with hungry ice blue eyes before continuing "And I plan to take care of my wife's discomfort appropriately".

Margaret's eyes widened as he suddenly removed his arm from her shoulder and slid down off the carriage chair so he was kneeling in front of her.

"What are you?"

"Shhhh" John interrupted her.

He had one hand on each foot and he slowly allowed them to glide upwards along Margret's stockings. Her dress shifted upwards as he did this and before long he had his hands on her knees and her dress, chemise and petticoats were bunched up.

Margaret sat perfectly still and gaped down at him. She was still sitting with her legs together but found herself feeling increasingly unsure of what John was going to do.

He could feel her tremble at his touch as he grabbed the garters and pulled them down to her ankles along with her stockings.

Shocked, Margaret spoke again "John what are you doing?".

John looked up at her with while lifting her left leg up slightly. In between placing light kisses on her now bare leg, he spoke. "I…. am….. going….to….. give….. you…pleasure".

When she didn't say anything he looked up at her and noticed she had a confused expression. It only then occurred to him that perhaps she had never been pleasured like this.

He momentarily stopped his kisses to speak. "Do you trust me?".

Without a second thought Margaret nodded "Of course, with all my heart".

"Then allow me to guide you in this".

She nodded slightly at him and he took this as a signal to continue.

He then dropped her left leg and picked up her right leg, providing mirroring attentions and kisses. Once his kisses had reached her knees, he gently pried her legs apart and his head disappeared under her skirts.

At this point Margaret's instinct was to close her legs but John was now in between her legs and she couldn't.

She let out a gasp as she could once again feel his hands on her. This time they were moving along the top of her thighs and he was kissing and licking the inside of her thighs, going from one leg to the other. Her whole body was pulsing with desire. She could feel the heat building up and could feel herself becoming increasingly damp for him.

Meanwhile John was loving being under her skirts, kneading her soft pale flesh with his big hands and allowing his mouth to travel up her legs. He marvelled at the goddess before him and wanted to worship her body and soul in ways she could never imagine.

"So beautiful" he murmured.

One of John's hands now made its way up to her core. He used his broad shoulders to open her legs further so he could access her properly. He smiled as he could feel she was so slick and trembling for more.

Margaret let out a gasp as she felt his fingers run along the outside of her core before one and then two fingers swiftly entered her while his thumb rubbed her fleshy nub in methodical circles, using just enough pressure to send pleasure waves throughout her body.

Margaret was unsure how long he did this for, but just when she thought it couldn't get any better she was surprised when John moved further forward and took his mouth to her. His tongue licked up and down her wet core before swirling and flicking over and around her nub causing her whole body to convulse with excitement.

Margaret found herself wanting to rub herself indignantly on his face. It just felt so good. She widened her legs shamelessly for him again giving him further access.

The next thing Margaret knew, John's tongue had moved to enter her. While he impossibly licked her inner walls, the point of his nose rubbed against her nub, up and down, up and down, with enough pressure to cause her to moan. This made John grin into her, and spurred him on to increase his efforts.

Sufficed to say, the movement of the carriage only increased the pleasure that Margaret was experiencing. Rocking her back and forth and burying Johns head in her nether regions.

She gasped again as he inserted his fingers within her. Thrusting in and out, in rhythm with his tongue that was once again sucking, swirling over and flicking her nub. She found herself moaning at the feeling of his long fingers stroking that sensitive area deep within.

His thrusts increased in pace and strength. By now she was moaning, unashamedly wanting more. She could feel the world spinning around her as she was loosing control of her senses. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Then with one, two, three more thrusts of his hand and flick of his tongue she climaxed letting out a muffled moan of pleasure.

She now sat there, completely incapable of moving. The aftershock from her burst of pleasure was still pulsating through her body, her core spasming.

Very casually, John withdrew himself from her core and sought to roll her stockings back up.

With a devilish glint in his eye he spoke as he emerged from under her skirt in a low baritone voice.

"I trust you are no longer feeling…uncomfortable…my love".

Margaret could not even string a sentence together and merely nodded. The red afterglow of her pleasure was written all over her face.


	8. HELP

HELP! I need someone who can speak Spanish who is willing to do some translation from English to Spanish for the next chapter. Its only a few lines. Please PM me if you are willing!


	9. Chapter 8

Hi all, I think I have my mojo back with this story. Hope you enjoy! Please give me your thoughts.

* * *

The wheels of the carriage ground slowly to a halt on the pebbley road. John and Margaret had officially arrived at their honeymoon destination. They got out of the carriage and before them stood a magnificent seaside lodge. There were grand white pillars either side of a tall arched door, manicured plants and a row of olive trees either side of the road.

John stood in front of Margaret and knocked on the door. He was promptly greeted by an older Spanish lady who looked overjoyed at the arrival of her guests.

"Hola" _(hello)_ she greeted warmly. Her accent was thick and her weary brown eyes sparkled at the sight of her guests.

John hesitated and at that moment realised he did not speak Spanish.

Sensing his hesitation, Margaret stepped slightly in front of John and took charge.

"¡Hola!, creo que nos está esperando. Mi nombre es Señora Margaret Thornton" _(Hello, I believe you are expecting us. My name is Mrs. Margaret Thor_ _nton)_ ". It gave Margaret quite a thrill to introduce herself for the first time using her married name.

"Él es mi esposo, Señor John Thornton" ( _This is my husband, Mr. John Thornton_ ) Margaret gestured behind her, completely unaware of the lusty look her husband was giving her. This was the first time he had heard her speak Spanish, and it definitely made Margaret all the more alluring.

"Claro "( _Of course_ ) the lady lowered her head as a sign of respect.

"Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Lupe. Sirvienta por el tiempo que dure su estancia. Déjenme mostrarles la cabaña" _(Welcome, my name is Lupe. I shall be your maid for the duration of your stay. Let me show you around the lodge)_ Lupe opened her arms inviting them inside and gestured for them to follow her.

"Eso sería maravilloso, gracias" _(That would be wonderful thank you)._

After a brief tour of the lodge, Lupe showed them to their adjoined bedrooms.

A mischievous John stood right behind Margaret, his chest pressed against her back and spoke smoothly in her ear. "I do not think we need two bedrooms".

Margaret gulped and simply nodded her head agreeing with him.

An all knowing Lupe looked at the couple and decided it was time to give them some privacy.

Finally alone, John and Margaret stood outside the bedroom about to enter. Without warning, John moved swiftly and swept Margaret off her feet in one movement. Margaret let out a small squeak of surprise as she was caught unawares and her skirts in disarray. John proceeded to carry his wife over the threshold.

He gently placed her on the bed and inadvertently Margaret let out a small yawn. While John was excited to be taking liberties with his wife, he could now see the tiredness in her his desires, he respectfully knelt by her side and softly caressed her hair. Margaret unashamedly leant into his touch.

"You are tired" he said softly, his blue eyes scanning her form.

"I'm afraid I am" she responded reluctantly. Margaret knew this was not what John wanted for the beginning of the honeymoon. "I'm sorry" she quickly added.

As if he sensed her unease, John continued to stroke her hair. He spoke calmly but his gaze was intense to convey the truthfulness of his words.

"Margaret look at me".

She complied.

"Never apologise for being tired". He emphasised the word never, and with those five words, so much more was conveyed. He wanted her to know that she was wife, not his employee. He wanted her to know that she should never feel obligated in the bedroom. He wanted her to know just how much he cared.

"Take some time to rest my love. It has been quite an eventful day". He couldn't help but smirk as his mind instantly went to their passionate carriage ride. _Indeed he had not allowed her sufficient time to rest_ he thought to himself.

"Thank you" she murmured, immediately at ease from John's words. She started to find herself being lulled into a state of drowsiness.

With that, John cupped her face in his big hands and placed a reverent kiss on each of her eyelids.

"I love you Margaret" John said to her in his deep baratone voice.

"I love you too John" she smiled up at him.

With that he stood up and made his way to the door, momentarily turning around to take one last look at his new bride, before leaving Margaret alone to rest.

* * *

When Margaret woke up, she instantly noticed an envelope neatly placed on her bedside table. Immediately she recognised the writing to be John's and quickly opened it up.

 _My lovely Margaret, when you wake up please come down to the back of the lodge. I have a surprise. Always yours, John._

Feeling refreshed after her nap, she quickly jumped off the bed and made her way to the back of the lodge.

She walked through the lodge and through the back door, looking around for John slightly confused. Once it was clear that he was not there, Margaret took a moment to take in her surroundings.

The air smelt fresh and salty. The gentle sound of the ocean surrounded her. While the front of the lodge was very formal, the back was much more quaint. There was a courtyard in the back with a small fountain right in the middle. There were several day beds on the edge of the courtyard placed strategically in the shade, with soft plush cushions on each. From the courtyard there was a stone path that led straight down a slope to the beach.

Margaret then noticed that there was a path of red rose petals placed on the ground. She bent down and picked one of the petals up. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled. It smelt fresh and fragrant. _Freshly picked_ Margaret thought to herself. She marvelled at the petal's vibrant red colouring and delicately held it in between her thumb and index finger. Her eyes followed the trail of petals which led out of the courtyard and along the stone path towards the beach. The petals beaconed her and with a feeling of anticipation and excitement, she followed the trail.

Walking along the delicate fragrant path, Margaret was led along a stone path and down a slope. There was a lot of vegetation which obscured her view of the beach. Only once she got to the bottom of the slope was she able to see the beach.

Straight away her eyes were drawn to the tall figure not too far away. He stood tall and confidently, and from a small distance, Margaret could see the light in his eyes. Even now, she found herself weak at the knees just looking upon him. She then noticed that he stood next to a picnic basket, an umbrella and a blanket.

She felt herself blush as she understood what he had planned.

Lifting up her skirts slightly, Margaret slowly navigated the sandy terrain and made her way to John.

John meanwhile still could not believe his good fortune in securing Margaret's hand in marriage. This goddess walking towards him at that very moment was his to love forever.

Noticing that she struggled in making her way over to him, he quickly walked towards her, taking her arm and placing it in the crook of his in an effort to support her. Margaret looked up at him with red cheeks.

"My footwear is not designed for the beach" she chuckled as she almost stumbled due to the uneven footing of the sand, only held upright by John's steady support.

"So it seems" John smirked back.

Once they made it to the picnic blanket, Margaret and John casually sat down next to each other. John opened up the basket beside him and took out some fruit, two glasses and a bottle of white wine. He expertly popped the cork, and filled both glasses to the top.

Margaret raised her glass and stared into the bright blue eyes before her "To my handsome husband, may we remain this happy forever" she said with a wide smile and their glasses chinked together.

They both took a sip.

John now raised his glass. "To my breathtaking wife. The woman who has made my every dream come true. I am eternally grateful that I found you again and will spend the rest of my life proving my love for you". John's voice was full of emotion.

They both took a sip of the wine, and sat next to each other in silence, completely content.

They watched the sun slowly move down towards the horizon and the sky was now full of shades of pink and purple. The sea breeze whisked through their hair.

"I doubt I have ever felt so relaxed and indulgent" Margaret spoke as John fed her grapes, one at a time.

"Nor I" John replied wistfully.

Again they sat in silence for some time until John stood up and gestured for Margaret to take his hand and stand up as well. She accepted his hand and with ease he pulled her up and into his arms.

"I have never been one for dancing but I feel I could make an exception just this once" he murmured into her ear.

Smiling up at him she intertwined her delicate fingers with his, rested her head against his broad chest and allowed him to hold her. Gently they swayed side to side to the music of the ocean. The picture of the endless horizon before them. Life was now full of possibilities.


	10. Chapter 9

Authors Note:

Hi guys, I fear my motivation and compass for this story is a bit lacking at the moment. If anyone has any suggestions for where this could go please feel free to PM me, or provide feedback and ideas in the comments/review section.

Anyway I hope you like it.

* * *

Is Patience A Virtue Part 9

* * *

It was dinner time in Cadiz and everyone was taking part in an exquisite Mediterranean feast held in the main dining hall of the Hale-Barbour Estate. This was a chance for the two families to become better acquainted since much of Margaret's family were based in Spain and it was unlikely they would have the opportunity to converse often.

They all sat at the long mahogany dinner table, which was decorated with candles, crystal and silverware. Despite the appearance of formality, it was a lively affair. The day's festivities and subsequent alcohol consumption caused some boisterous conversation amongst the adults at the table, while the Hale-Barbour children were animated in conversation as well (instead of being seen but not heard).

Maria sat at the table quietly. If anyone were to pay close attention to her they would see her rigid posture, the slight blush to her cheeks and her clenched jaw. While she ate with delicate precision, she held onto her silver cutlery so tightly it were as if she was trying to choke out the objects last breath. Maria glanced up at the clock which sat on the mantle and let out a small sigh. Her mother only being gone for a few short hours and already she could not wait for her return.

Maria silently cursed her Aunt Edith. After her mother and Mr Thornton had left for their honeymoon and the wedding reception was finished, her Aunt had kept her busy with medial duties. Meanwhile, her cousin Rosetta was free to do as she pleased which seemed utterly unfair. All Maria wanted to do was to find a way to spend some time with Robert. However her Aunt clearly had different ideas. Aunt Edith had quite purposely ensured that they had not been within 10 feet of each other since they were discovered together at the wedding reception.

Maria's attention shifted to her cousin Rosetta. Rosetta was 17 years old and approximately 1 year older than Maria, yet her appearance was definitely more womanly than Maria's assessment of herself and the dress she wore made no secret of her voluminous assets. It was not lost on her that Rosetta was clearly seeking attention. She glanced down at herself and suddenly felt rather inadequate in comparison to her buxom cousin.

Maria silently cursed Rosetta for being so beautiful, charismatic and charming. Rosetta had effortlessly won over Mrs Watson's approval during the course of the afternoon. It irked Maria to see Rosetta and Mrs Watson conversing like old friends after only meeting that day. While Maria and Mrs Watson had spoken many times, no real rapport had been formed between the two. Conversations always seemed forced and Maria couldn't help but wonder whether Mrs Watson truly approved of her or only saw her as a passing fancy.

However as she looked directly across the table she eyed the true source of her silent frustration; Robert. He had been sitting opposite her now for some time now, yet he had paid her no attention. There were no secret looks, cheeky glances or half-smiles that she had become accustomed to in their past. Instead he had completely ignored her. Maria narrowed her eyes as she watched him. His head adorned with blonde hair was cocked to the side and he was listening intently to whatever drabble that was coming out of Rosetta's mouth (who was incidentally seated in between him and his mother). Yes Rosetta seemingly had the Watson's eating out of her hands much to Maria's disgust.

The more she silently watched him, the more desperate and impatient Maria felt. She now found herself staring at him, brows furrowed. _Look at me, look at me, look at me!_ she internally chanted at him. As if Robert had heard her pleas, he silently looked up directly at her, blinked twice with a blank expression across his face and then turned back to Rosetta. It was bad enough to see him paying another girl attention, but it was indescribable how badly it stung when he seemingly looked right through her as if she did not exist.

In that moment it was all Maria could take. Abruptly Maria put down her cutlery down and the entire table quietened, curious gazes directed at her.

"If you would excuse me, I am afraid that I am feeling out of sorts" Maria spoke quietly with as much decorum as she could muster before standing up, grabbing her skirts and making a quick exit.

What she did not see as she made haste out the dining hall door was the look of concern on Roberts face as his eyes watched her leave. She also missed the sly smirk coming from Rosetta as she batted her long black eye lashes watching her cousins retreat.

"Do feel better cousin" Rosetta called out, with an overdone look of innocence and tone of concern.

* * *

Robert helplessly watched Maria exit. He had purposely kept his interactions with Maria at a minimum since they were caught together at the reception. This was made much easier by the fact that she had been given an assortment of chores by her Aunt which seemed to occupy her. However he saw the unmistakable hurt in her eyes as he ignored her during dinner, and as he watched her retreating form, a pang of regret filled his heart.

He did his best to look unaffected, however once Maria could no longer be seen, he felt an intense gaze from across the table on his person. He glanced up and he saw Maria's aunt, Mrs Lennox, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow. He tried not to feel flustered by her accusing gaze, but the way she looked at him, it was clear that she blamed him for Maria's hasty exit.

Robert schooled his features and turned to Rosetta who continued to make an effort to entertain him.

As they spoke, he couldn't help but compare Maria and Rosetta. Maria was the epitome of an 'English rose'; fair skin which was in contrast to her brown luxurious hair, a small button nose, and plump lips. While you could tell the two girls were related, Rosetta was the epitome of the 'exotic'; honey coloured skin, black hair, dark eyes and a slightly broader nose. Both women were beautiful in their own right, however there was never any question in his mind who he preferred.

* * *

Maria now had been sitting in the spare bedroom for some time, gazing out the moonlit window.

With a creak of the door her eyes quickly darted across towards the intruding sound of the door opening. With hope, she held her breath, wanting more than anything for it to be Robert. However as she saw the skirts enter the room, it was clear that it was none other but the current bain of her existence, Aunt Edith.

"Hello Aunt" Maria said solemnly

"I thought I would find you here" Edith replied gently.

Edith sat next to Maria on the bed, and joined her in looking out the window.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" Edith gently queried.

"I am indeed" Maria responded with some bitterness in her tone.

Edith let out a sigh before continuing.

"I know that you are unhappy with me for obstructing your time with Mr Watson, however I am doing this for your own good".

"My own good?" Maria spat out. "How can anything that makes my heart hurt be for my own good". In that moment she looked so childlike with wide eyes, brimming with tears that she stubbornly refused to shed.

Edith gently brought her beloved niece into her arms.

"I know you cannot see it right now, but I promise you it is". Edith kissed Maria on the head and Maria sniffled in her arms.

"Why is this better Aunt?".

"There is something you need to know about men my love" Edith whispered in a conspiring tone.

Maria looked at her curiously, feeling like her Aunt was about to tell her an important secret.

"With men, it is important that you are not _too_ available".

"Available?" Maria was slightly confused now.

"A man will never buy the cow, when he can get the milk for free".

"But Robert is not like that" Maria stated quickly as matter of fact, knowing what her Aunt was now eluding to.

"Really? Is that why he has been busily engaging your cousin in conversation all afternoon and dinner? Is that why you have retreated to the spare room feeling unwell?". Edith looked at her niece with an expectant look.

"So what do I do?" Maria looked at her Aunt hopelessly.

Edith stood up and walked across the room and stopped at the door. Turning to her niece she spoke with authority.

"Men love the hunt, they love the chase... You, my dear, have made yourself _too_ available to this young man. You need to learn to be _patient_ ".


	11. Chapter 10

Hi all. Only a relatively short chapter but I feel that I am more on track with this one. Lets hope this momentum continues!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

It had been a fortnight since the pivotal conversation between Maria and Edith had taken place. During that time Maria felt like she had changed within herself _. Maybe she was growing up?_ she mused frequently.

Upon reflection, Maria recognised that she had behaved in a manner which was contrary to her upbringing. She had decreased her worth by not showing self-restraint and by making herself too willing and available to Robert's attentions. Did she love him? Yes she was certain of it. However she had allowed her judgement to be clouded by the way he made her feel. She had allowed those feelings to take over. They made her do things that she would not normally dream of doing. In essence, she had lost herself and part of her dignity in the process. Maria pondered whether this was something that happened often. After all, her greatest desire was to be married and have a family. How often did one loose themselves in such endeavours? Were they always matters of the heart? Did every girl in love act in such a manner that bought borderline scandal to their name. _No this did not happen to every girl, just foolish ones._

Maria laughed to herself of multiple occasions, thinking perhaps she could blame her mother. That it was a wicked characteristic she had inherited from her. She had caught her mother and Mr Thornton in a compromising position before they were married after all…..

Maria had promised herself that she would show some restraint and not allow her actions to be dictated by her traitorous heart, which seemed void of any sound moral compass. No, from now on she would act every bit the lady she was.

Since Maria came to this resolve, she had engaged with Robert on an intellectual level, but had maintained a slight distance. It was a constant feeling of playing hide and seek. True to Edith's predictions, Robert sought her company out frequently once it was clear that she was no longer openly receptive to his physical advances. He still made her heart go aflutter when he entered the room, and the sound of his voice sent a thrilling sensation up her spine. They shared longing stares and coy smiles from across the room but that was as intimate as it got. Maria was determined not to lower herself again. She wanted him to want her desperately, to never even think of ignoring her again, and the only way to achieve this was to make sure he didn't have his fill too early.

Maria was beyond pleased when Robert seemed to deflect her cousins constant attention, and seek out her thoughts on whatever they were discussing instead. It actually surprised her when they were able to connect on topics such as literature and music. Previously they had established a mutual interest in acting and theatre and obviously a physical attraction, but not much else. By taking away the opportunity of any physical exploits it forced them to enjoy each other in a more traditional and respectable sense. _I guess that is what old people do_ _anyway_ Maria mused.

Robert and Maria had taken chaperoned walks around the Estate, they had sat down to tea and scones with their families. They had played with her younger cousins, and it made her heart melt watching how playful and fun he was with them. There was much laughter between them in those moments. Maria even had the chance to bond with his mother, Mrs Watson, which pleased her no end. Most importantly though, she was able to show him the house of her childhood, recounting stories of her youth. Likewise, he shared stories of his childhood with her. She didn't fail to notice the stark differences and yet similarities they had in their past. Both had lost a father, and both still felt a void. They had both relied on other family members to fill that void one always feels in such a situation. Both were supported thoroughly by their remaining parent and never felt unloved or uncared for. Yet while Robert was brought up rather strictly under his uncle's authority, with high expectations placed on him to work hard and succeed, Maria had no such expectations. Maria was free to pursue her interests in music, literature and theatre. She had no work schedule to adhere too, nor performance benchmark to meet. She supposed that as a women, as long as she was capable of caring for her family, nothing else really mattered to her mother.

* * *

Meanwhile Robert had noticed a significant difference in Maria after the dinner that fateful day when Maria went upstairs feeling unwell. He knew he was the cause of her taking leave early that night but he had no idea at the time what the longer term consequences would be.

The very next day various attempts to engage her were met with friendliness yet there was also an element of distance and restraint. At first he tried to bridge this unfamiliar gap by trying to touch her face with the back of his hand, worried. However at contact she flinched away and changed the subject. She looked at him shy and unsure, as if he had never touched her before which confused him.

Initially he supposed that she was mad at him for essentially ignoring her at dinner, but the longer it went on, he started to think otherwise. He had wondered if she was mad at him and this was some kind of punishment. Then he became paranoid that her feelings might have changed, but the unintentional sultry looks she gave him from afar said otherwise.

Going forward Robert made a decision, one that he had already made previously, but this time it was a more considered model. He decided he would spend as much time with his beloved Maria as possible but would ensure that there was no chance for impropriety. He would treat her with the upmost respect. The respect that he thought she deserved given he had every intention of making her his wife one day.

As such, Maria and Robert had spent much time together over the past fortnight. They spoke about many different subjects. Some which were of more interest than others, yet when Maria spoke about things she was passionate about her couldn't help but fall under her spell, and become enraptured in the subject as well. They laughed together, played with her cousins. As he watched her comfort one of the youngest who scraped his knee, Robert found himself thinking what a good mother she was going to be. He wanted her to be the mother of his children, there was no doubt in his mind about his love for her.

While they spoke much of the time, they had also gone for long strolls around the estate (chaperoned of course) and were able to just walk in silence, perfectly content in each other's company. There was no need to fill the silence. They were both comfortable just existing next to one another in that moment. He remembered looking across at her during one of these strolls and being taken aback by her beauty in that moment. He then saw a beautiful purple flower, picked it, and gave it to her coyly saying that it was almost as beautiful as she was. This earned him a heart racing, stomach flipping smile from Maria which was more reward than anything else he could ask for. They continued walking in silence for almost an hour, as Maria blushed and smiled to herself next to him, twirling the flower in her hand and smelling it on occasion.

The most important thing however had been that in these two weeks he had gotten to know her. It made him reflect on how _little_ he _actually_ had known about her up to that point. It also made him hungry to know everything there was to know about her.

 _If he could fall in love with this girl knowing so little, imagine how much more his love could grow in the future?  
_

* * *

 **Please Review**


	12. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. After a long hiatus, I am back with this story and have a clear way forward in my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

It had been a month since Robert and Edith had left Cadiz to return to London. Fanny went along with them as she and Edith had gotten along so well and was invited to stay at Harley street.

It had also been over a week since Margaret, John and Maria had left for Milton.

Margaret sat comfortably next to John and opposite from Maria in the train carriage. This was the final leg of the journey and yet it seemed to be the most painstaking. The green countryside seemed to pass idly by and the sound of the puffing steam engine could be heard softly in the background.

Margaret couldn't help but watch Maria with concerned motherly eyes, for her daughter appeared to be in a state of melancholy. Margaret had tried cheering her up and had overcompensated during their stop over at Paris, where she had taken Maria shopping in the finest stores the city had to offer. Margaret found it gratifying when she noticed that her practical disposition had been taken on by Maria. In contrast Margaret was acting somewhat out of character and allowing herself to enjoy the finer things in life. She supposed it had everything to do with her new husband who made her slightly less practical. She was probably still living in the honeymoon bubble. Living a reality she never had dared to dream was possible.

However Margaret understood that the transition to Milton life would be difficult for Maria, and intended on grounding herself. She was ready to be there for her beloved daughter, and help her find a purpose in this town before she inevitably would seek to live with her Aunt in London.

Looking at the landscape outside change as the train approached Milton, Margaret couldn't help but relive her first experiences arriving in the Industrial city. She recalled the hustle and bustle of the workers, the thick northern accents and the unfamiliar culture where formality was so much different to the south. She remembered feeling utterly overwhelmed she was by how different things were, and struggled for some time to find her bearings. She could only hope that Maria's well-travelled and diverse upbringing would make it easier to adjust to the city.

Margaret looked across at John who must have been watching her. His straight mouth quirked upwards slightly and he subtly put his hand over hers and squeezed it reassuringly. It was as if he understood all her thoughts with one look.

* * *

Maria looked out of the window observing the city of Milton and sighed. She had done some research on the city and understood that it was Industrial, that it was a place of work, innovation and prosperity. She had also taken time to ask both her mother and Mr Thornton about what she should expect. From what she could gather, Mr Thornton was a man of prestige which was brought about by hard work. He ran a mill which produced cotton and his business had also expanded into designer cotton clothing in partnership with Mrs Watson. However from all accounts there seemed to be little that interested her such as art, music and theatre.

The steam hissed out of the train chimney and the breaks squeaked bringing the train to a slow but steady stop at the train station.

Mr Thornton held the carriage door open, helping both Maria and her mother out. They were immediately met by a jolly man dressed in a suit. He clapped Mr Thornton on the back like an old friend and welcomed them to Milton warmly. He then arranged for their bags to taken to Marlborough Mills and they walked the short distance to an awaiting carriage.

Maria watched as Mr Thornton took her mother's arm in his and didn't miss the look of pride on his face as they walked alongside each other. Maria held many doubts about Mr Thornton, but she would never doubt whether he loved her mother, for he loved her as clearly as the sky was blue.

Once in the carriage, Maria resumed her gaze out of the window. Her eyes were curious but her face was devoid of any real emotion. She could feel her mother's intent gaze on her person but decided to ignore it for now. She didn't want to get into the inevitable conversation that would follow in front of Mr Thornton. She didn't want to talk about all the apprehension she felt about the move, about how she would fill her days, about how she had always had her mother to herself and now would be forced to share her. She also didn't want to get into the conversation about Robert, and about how 'patience is a virtue'. Maria couldn't help but scoff silently at the notion.

Before long the carriage slowed down and large iron gates opened before them. Maria supposed that this was Marlborough Mills.

The footman opened the carriage door and helped Maria and her mother out of the carriage. Despite the mill yard being full of people, it was as if time stood still, you could have heard a pin drop. The only noise that could be heard was from the adjacent factory was the constant sound of machinery for everyone appeared to be gawking. Mr Thornton noticed this and cleared his throat loudly. In reaction everyone quickly went back to the tasks at hand and the bustle was once more.

Maria felt her mother at her side take her arm and walk with her towards the house. The house was beautiful if not a bit rustic. As they walked in through the front door, there was the line of household staff who wore eager expressions to welcome back their Master and the new Mrs Thornton.

Maria watched as Mr Thornton stood in between herself and her mother, putting his arms around both their shoulders.

"I must thank you all for keeping the house running in my absence" he said earnestly before continuing "My absence has not been in vain for I am proud to introduce you to my wife Mrs Margaret Thornton and her daughter Miss Maria Carlyle. I will trust that you will make them feel at home".

With that, Maria watched her mother step forward greet each of the household staff personally, asking their names and a bit about themselves. Maria noticed the shock on their faces as they clearly were not expecting to be engaged in conversation with the new lady of the house. Maria followed in her mother's example, stepped forward and politely engaged with the staff and finding out who did what.

Once pleasantries were completed, they commenced a tour of the house. Maria was now feeling exhausted with her legs getting heavier with each step.

"If you excuse me" Maria blurted out "I am rather tired from all this travel and would like nothing more than to have a nap before supper". Maria looked at her mum pleadingly to which she nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course my dear. John please show us where our rooms are" she requested softly.

Mr Thornton nodded his head obediently "Indeed".

The three walked up and around a corridor before they reached a room which overlooked the yard. It was sizable enough, but had little decoration. There was a mahogany bed with a matching set of drawers, bedside table and mirror.

"Maria, this is your room. I did not wish to presume to know your taste. So I have left everything quite plain and simple and allow you and your mother to decorate as you see fit".

Maria smiled, acknowledging the gesture.

"That would be agreeable" she said politely before kissing her mother on the cheek.

Once Maria was finally alone she fell backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling with little enthusiasm…. So this was Milton.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the workers had finished for the day. Margaret stood on the balcony, wearing a knitted shall over her shoulders to keep her warm against the crisp air. She looked out absentmindedly at the descending sun across the concrete landscape. She could feel John behind her before she heard him. He stepped into her body and laced his fingers in between hers which rested on the railing, effectively caging her against his chest.

Margaret reveled in how he made her stomach flip and her legs tremble with excitement. Electricity sparked between the two as they stood as close as they could with clothes on.

"Mrs Thornton" he whispered into the shell of her ear with a smile on his lips "I have one more wedding gift for you however I insist that you close your eyes".

John put his hand over Margaret's eyes and guided her all the way back through the house and to the back door.

"Where are we going John?" Margaret huffed.

"You will see" John quipped back like a mischievous school boy as he guided her carefully outside, his large hand covered her eyes blocking her view entirely.

Margaret was thoroughly disorientated. All she knew was that she was no longer in the house and was somewhere outside.

Once John had Margaret in position he uncovered her eyes, and stood expectantly in front of her holding out a single yellow rose in his hand.

"John" Margaret gasped, her eyes wide, turning a full circle looking around in wonder.

Margaret carefully took possession of the yellow rose and brought it to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent.

"It.. It is beautiful" she said breathlessly.

Margaret's expressive eyes were glazed with tears as she was overcome with emotion.

John wrapped his arms around her middle protectively. Margaret could feel her cheeks were flushed and could feel her heart beating through her chest.

"Once you accepted my proposal, I knew that this was something I needed to do for you" he whispered gently in her ear.

After a few moments, Margaret stepped back and marvelled at what John had done. He had built her a greenhouse and filled it with an array of beautiful roses which were reminiscent of her youth in Helstone.

It was the most perfect wedding gift she could have ever asked for, almost as perfect as her new husband.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

It had been several weeks since Maria and Margaret had made the move to Milton.

During this time John, Margaret and Maria got into the rhythm of their new life together as a family.

John would always rise before the sun. He would walk across the courtyard in the dark to his office where he attended to important paperwork over a hot brew of coffee. Despite years of being dedicated to little else outside of his work, he easily broke the routine of working all day. Instead, John would return to the house once the sun rose, he would bid Margaret and Maria good morning and they would eat breakfast together as a family. He would then go back to the Mill and set about his day which was normally full of correspondence with clients, finances and taking orders. He would of course return well before supper, where he would spend time with his new bride and her daughter. The new routine agreed with John as his work burdens felt lighter, and his spirit felt fuller than ever before.

Maria and Margaret spent much of the first few weeks being indoctrinated to Milton society. Margaret understood it was a necessary part of being the new Mrs Thornton, and paid particular attention to the ever present politics and social hierarchy which was found in every social group. Margaret did her best to ignore the trivial gossip which seemed to rule these gatherings. She was well aware that herself and Maria were under particular scrutiny, and were most like the biggest source of gossip. After all, John had been a prize sought after by many a woman. He was a prestigious member of Milton society, and long term bachelor whom people assumed would never marry. Therefore there was substantial curiosity and speculation around what kind of lady won him over. It did not escape Margaret's attention, the initial surprise of people when they discovered that she was not a beautiful young bride, but instead a middle aged widow with a daughter.

People remembered little about Margaret from her younger years in Milton, and for that she was thankful. She wanted to avoid scandal and gossip as much as possible, for her sake as well as for Maria. Instead Margaret sought out important pieces of information regarding what was happening in the town and what charitable initiatives were underway. She was eager to assist John with the business, whilst also ensuring that they made a positive difference in the community. Further to this, Margaret wanted to identify who she wanted Maria to associate with, and what meaningful activities she could partake in.

Maria endured these social gatherings by sitting next to her mother diligently. She did not speak often as was customary at such events, and remained the picture of a well behaved young lady. In any case, Maria had little interest in engaging with these people. For the majority seemed dreadfully dim witted and narrow minded. Maria listened as the women frequently gushed about Robert Watson, how he was training to be a doctor, and how he was quite a catch. Maria clenched her teeth hearing these women prattle on about Robert like he was a piece of meat to be caught. She had been doing everything she could to keep Robert from her every day thoughts, but these woman made it impossible. Margaret always diverted the conversation away from Robert, as she could see her daughters blue-green eyes narrow and the jaw clench in frustration.

The only company in Milton that Maria found enjoyment in was her music. John had a grand piano, which she routinely spent hours on. However Maria was bored and needed more if she wasn't going to go insane. She couldn't keep torturing herself over Robert.

Meanwhile Margaret spent a significant portion of her days becoming familiar with the running of the Thornton household. This included planning the menu each week, ordering of household necessities such as linens, and also coordinating some low key redecoration of the house. However, Margaret was not the typical female as she had business ventures to keep abreast of. Despite the fact that she was now married and John now shared these business interests, he permitted her to maintain her involvement. Often in her spare time, Margaret would read through the correspondence that related to her business investments. Of course, the Marlborough Mill was one of these investments, and so she took a particular interest in understanding the business from John's working perspective, as she already understood it from a purely financial perspective.

Luckily for Margaret she was not entirely without true friends. Nicolas Higgins and his family had been dear to her years ago, and she was glad to discover that this had not changed. Nicolas was delighted that his master had finally found love and that it happened to be Margaret. He had aged significantly with his face telling the tale of a hard working life, however his spirit was just the same. Nicolas had worked to become second in charge at Malborough Mills and a day did not pass that he didn't make an effort to greet Margaret as an old friend. Nicolas's daughter Mary Blackwell (previously Mary Higgins) and her husband operated a fine eating establishment on the main street of Milton. Margaret and Maria had dined there once a week since moving to Milton and were greeted as if they were family.

* * *

A few more weeks had passed and Margaret had settled into the life of being Mrs Thornton with relative ease. However Maria still seemed to flounder. It was for this reason that Margaret decided to start engaging in charity work sooner than she anticipated. The mother daughter duo took baskets to the needy and visited the elderly with flowers. However Maria still felt lost. It wasn't until they happened upon the local hospital that Maria's interest was truly spiked. They had visited the hospital initially to bring a care package to one of the workers who had been taken seriously ill. However Maria was mesmerised as the Sisters and Doctors practiced medicine. This did not go unnoticed and Margaret was pleasantly surprised when Maria requested to go visit the hospital again to deliver flowers for the patients.

It soon became routine for Margaret to drop Maria off at the hospital mid-morning and pick her up mid-afternoon several times a week. Margaret was glad that her daughter seemed to have finally found a meaningful purpose (even if that purpose did involve her engaging in activities which were unconventional for a young lady her age).

Maria started off by going to the hospital and delivering flowers to complete strangers in the hope it may brighten their day. Sometimes she would talk to the patients and keep them company. Other times she would sit dutifully by them in silence holding a hand as they endured sickness and or pain.

However Maria was not just interested in being supportive. She was also fascinated with the medical side. Maria couldn't help but be drawn to watch the Sisters and doctors closely. It was on her third week of visiting that Maria plucked up the courage to ask if there was anything she could do to help. The Matron looked down at the well turned out Maria with scepticism and gave her a mop and bucket and told her to clean the floors. The Matron fully expected Maria to turn her pretty little nose up and walk out at a task which was clearly below her station. However Maria surprised everyone by doing what she was asked, no matter how dirty or trivial the job seemed. Before long, Maria was allowed to shadow one of the Sister's on her rounds of the hospital, and on occasion was given a person to wash or even a wound to clean.

Maria enjoyed shadowing the Sister's during their rounds because that is when she learnt the most.

* * *

It was in her third month of volunteering at the hospital when she came across a particularly confronting case. She walked into the crowded hospital room behind the Sister and saw a feverish young woman and a young scruffy boy sitting at her bedside. The woman had long auburn hair and pale white skin. Her skin was flushed from the fever, and she was murmuring as she rolled her head from side to side.

"What is wrong with her" Maria whispered.

" _This_ woman is suffering as a result of her… _moral_ decline I fear" the Sister replied under her breath with a very condescending tone.

Maria had no idea what the Sister meant. _How could someone's illness be related to a decline in morals_? she mused.

"Moral decline?" Maria responded thoroughly confused.

"She is a lady of the night" the Sister said in a hushed voice.

Maria's eyes bulged out of her head as she heard those words. However despite the implication, Maria felt obliged to help her.

"May I stay here and help ease her fever?" Maria asked earnestly.

The Sister looked across at Maria, stunned for a moment, unsure why a upper class young lady would want to help someone of moral disrepute, but decided that they were understaffed and the patient did need someone to nurse her after all. So she nodded her head, granting permission.

Maria went and fetched a bucket with cold water and a cloth and sat by the young lady's side, placing the cloth on her forehead, wiping the sweat away, before dunking it back in the bucket and repeating the process.

Maria's attention turned to the boy who sat at the other side of the bed from her. He wore dirty clothes, had messy dark brown hair, and had smudges of dirt on his face. His face looked solemn as he clutched his mother's limp hand in his.

"What is your name?" Maria quietly asked the boy who was sitting quietly on the end of the bed looking miserable.

"Mi name is Charlie miss" he said in a sad voice as he looked up to make eye contact.

"Pleased to meet you Charlie. My name is Maria Carlyle". Maria outstretched her free hand in a move to offer her hand to the young boy.

He shook her hand, and a small smile appeared on his features.

"Is this your older sister?" Maria asked conversationally.

"Na miss. This is mi ma. They say she is dying" he said sniffling.

Maria's heart instantly broke for Charlie and she could have kicked herself for her insensitivity.

Maria had been exposed to poverty in many different settings, but she had never found it so heartbreaking as she looked upon the skinny scruffy boy who sat dutifully by his mother's bedside.

It was in that moment, Maria felt like she truly had a purpose. She decided she would do everything she could to help Charlie's mother recover.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Maria enjoyed volunteering at the hospital. It gave her a sense of purpose and fulfillment. There were other benefits as well, for it was the perfect escape from the elite social gatherings which Maria found nauseating to attend. In addition it provided a welcome escape from her thoughts about Robert. The irony of helping in a hospital in an attempt to distract her thoughts from Robert (who was partaking in a medical placement at London Hospital) was not entirely lost on her either.

True to her resolution, Maria visited Charlie's sick mother every day and did everything in her modest ability to help.

The Matron and Sisters watched on with grim expressions as Maria sat dutifully by the woman's bedside, wiping her feverish brow.

It was on the third day that the fever broke. Maria walked into the hospital and was surprised to see her awake, sitting up on propped pillows. The woman had dark circles under her eyes, looked unwell, but was awake never the less.

Unsure of herself, Maria approached slowly only to be greeted by a jubilant Charlie who bounced off the bed and hugged her to the point where she almost lost her balance.

"Mornin Miss Maria" he chirped looking up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Morning Charlie" Maria replied warmly.

The friendly hug was interrupted by a voice from the bed. "Ya must be the famous Miss Maria Carlyle" the women said with a raspy weak voice.

"I am Maria" Maria turned to face the woman with a shy smile.

"Mi name is Belinda Soltson and this is mi son Charlie Soltson".

Belinda had a rough northern accent. Her voice was raspy presumably because she was sick. However her eyes were bright blue, and her smile was warm and genuine.

It was only while conversing with Belinda that Maria found herself wondering about her circumstances. Had she ever been married? Who was Charlie's father? Why did she engage in a life of debauchery? Maria looked at Belinda's hands and saw no ring. Before she could come to any other conclusions her concentration was broken when Belinda spoke again.

"Come closer. Charlie likes ya. He says ya ave helped a lot".

"Oh it is all part of what I do here" Maria said modestly.

"And what do ya do?" Belinda said with interest.

"I just volunteer here. Truthfully, when I saw young Charlie sitting by your bedside I felt compelled to help you recover. He is quite the charming young lad". Maria looked fondly over to Charlie and he replied with a large toothy grin.

"Ya don't sound like ya from these parts" Belinda stated.

"No I have just moved here. I have lived in both London and Spain".

Belinda tilted her head, as she scrutinised Maria. She noted the fair appearance, the perfectly manicured nails and the nice clothes hidden under the white hospital pinafore.

"That is quite the life. What brings ya to Milton?".

"My mother got married and so we moved here to live with her husband" Maria's tone dropped unintentionally.

"Ya don't sound like ya like him much" Belinda observed.

"He is fine…. He loves my mother" Maria asserted trying to muster some conviction.

"But?"

"But I cannot say I have enjoyed Milton so far. Believe it or not, helping in the hospital has been the one thing I have truly enjoyed'.

Belinda smiled and nodded. "Well Milton ain't no London" Belinda chuckled before she started violently coughing. Maria rushed to her bedside and gave her a handkerchief from her pocket.

"Thank you" Belinda managed to speak in between splutters.

Belinda momentarily looked down at the handkerchief and straight away noticed the familiar symbol.

"Ya ma is the one who married John Thornton of Malborough Mills?" she said unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

Belinda looked up wide eyed studying Maria. She was well groomed, had nice features, wore a lovely blue satin dress hidden by the while pinafore she wore, and had an air of majesty about her. There was no surprise that she was from a prestigious upbringing.

"Yes" Maria replied somewhat awkwardly "Do you know him?".

"Everyone knows of John Thornton in this city" Belinda replied.

"Well I should probably go and see what the Sisters would like me to do" Maria said somewhat awkwardly as she said her goodbyes to Charlie.

"I am truly glad you are awake by the way" Maria said warmly before she disappeared out the door.

* * *

After supper that day, Margaret and John sat comfortably side by side in the sitting room on the couch reading. John read the newspaper whilst Margaret read correspondence from her investments. Both now wore glasses for reading as their eyesight had deteriorated with age. Meanwhile Maria, sat at the table with her sketch book, scribbling away with a lead pencil.

Life was perfect. John finally had everything his heart desired. He glanced over at Margaret who was deeply focused on the papers she was reading. He loved that when she was really interested in something she seemed to pout her full lips and bring what she was reading closer to her face despite the glasses she was already wearing.

John winced as he readjusted his seated position for he had strained his back the night before. Married life had been ardent thus far to say the least. Who would have thought their zest for marital relations could be so insatiable. John had lost count of how many times he had brought her to her peak, yet he knew he would never get sick of the noises she made nor the look of her face as she found her pleasure. However if he were honest, as amazing as those moments were when surrounded in heated passion, it was the quiet moments which were his favourite. It was the moments when they lay curled up together in bed, falling asleep together or waking up together that he treasured. He loved the evenings when they sat in companionable silence reading, where he could watch Margaret as much as he liked without her realising it. _How had he become so lucky?_ he mused.

John then looked across at Maria and smiled to himself. She was very much like her mother in many ways, which is probably why he struggled to say the right thing he internally jested. As the girl was as stubborn as she was intelligent. He noted the charitable nature that Maria exhibited recently through her time volunteering at the hospital was reminiscent of when Margaret used to deliver baskets to Crampton during the strike all those years ago. John was not entirely convinced that volunteering at the hospital was an activity that a young lady of her standing should partake in, however he made the decision to remain silent on the matter. She was Margaret's daughter and if Margaret condoned it, who was he to disagree. He, after all, knew it was best to pick his battles with his beloved wife.

John knew that Maria did not think much of him due to the Robert situation. But he desperately wanted them to come together as a family. He wanted to love her as his own and wanted her to be happy in Milton. At minimum. he wished to come to a better understanding with his new daughter and decided that he would try and make more of an effort with her.

"Maria, what are you drawing?" he asked casually.

Maria looked across, slightly irritated she had been interrupted.

"I am just sketching some things I remember from the hospital this last week".

"May I have a look?"

"Of course sir".

Maria brought the book over to John with hesitation and placed it in his lap. He couldn't help but be surprised at her talents.

"You really are rather talented" he commented as he flicked through the book.

"Of course she is John" Margaret interjected proudly from the sidelines.

"Thank you" Maria replied, slightly embarrassed at having someone look at her drawings, for it felt like was like she was baring her very soul.

"I understand that you visited one of my workers in hospital and brought them flowers" John said conversationally.

"Indeed sir. But that was weeks ago. Since then I have been allowed to do many things…".

Maria proceeded to speak of her time at the hospital in depth.

John and Margaret sat attentively and listened to Maria long into the night who enthusiastically recounted how she had taken care of patients with fever and had even been allowed to clean and bandage wounds under supervision.

Margaret and John smiled to each other, hands intertwined. Life was good.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

It had been months since Margaret and Maria had moved to Milton. The winter landscape now matched the inside of Malborough Mill with a steady stream of snowflakes falling continually. The surrounding hills of Milton were covered with blankets of snow, and the sky was ever grey.

John, Margaret and Maria had fallen into a comfortable routine. Of a morning, the smell of freshly baked bread and fresh tea filled the dining room as the family ate breakfast together. Conversation was usually kept to a minimum, but this did not mean that it was uncomfortable. It was a silence which allowed all three to enjoy their meal and private thoughts at the same time. John and Margaret exchanged continual warm looks full of devotion from across the table, their eyes holding hidden secrets from the night before. Meanwhile Maria ate quietly on the sidelines wearing a carefully practiced neutral expression.

John spent most of his days at the Mill. He felt immense pride that it was now running at a great profit. While most of this could be attributed to hard work and dedication, John understood that his recent profit margin was also influenced by the nation-wide success of Fanny's fashion designs (and the fact that he was obviously her cotton supplier). He felt glad that Fanny seemed to have found something which gave her happiness in the stead of Robert becoming a grown man. In fact Fanny had experienced so much success with her designs that she had elected to spend an extended period of time in London.

Now while John was busy throughout the day, Margaret was expected to run the household as well attend a respectable amount of social engagements in high society. However Margaret had also been granted the freedom to maintain continual oversight of their investments. This gave her immense satisfaction and she appreciated John for trusting her on these matters where many a man would have not.

True to Margaret's charitable character she used the profits to help those in the Milton community who needed it the most. She had started planning for a school to be built which would be available to all. Margaret's passion for education and reading had been ingrained in her since she was a young girl. She was passionate about education and wanted every child to learn to read. Furthermore Margaret had expanded the 19 year old lunch program at the mill to include soup being served free of charge to those in need each evening on the street. Margaret believed that there was no point having money if you were not willing to share it.

Maria had blossomed into a beautiful young lady, and had grown in stature and in shape. Maria continued to maintain the tedious façade alongside her mother attending social functions. At these gatherings she was often admired as if she were a porcelain doll. Margaret would always highlight that Maria had many talents, however this was usually to deaf ears who were unable to consider her anything more than a pretty face.

Thankfully for Maria's sanity she was still volunteering at the hospital. Little by little the Sisters would allow her to carry out different tasks, administer medications, clean wounds and even assist in some more serious procedures. The hospital provided some welcome respite to her shallow existence in Milton as she was confronted with people with much bigger problems than herself.

Each evening the family would sit by the crackling warm fireplace in the main sitting room. Margaret and John usually found themselves either discussing literature or debating it. Maria would sometimes partake, however more often than not she would take leave and retreat to the privacy of her room instead. As Maria would excuse herself and leave, Margaret and John would exchange glances filled with unease. They both understood that it was quite an adjustment for Maria to move to Milton, yet they both recognised that her melancholy was more than a mere move. No, they both recognised all too well the look of pining away for someone out of reach. She was silently pining for Robert.

From Maria's perspective, it seemed an eternity since she had come to live in Milton, and even longer since she had seen Robert. They corresponded frequently through letters encased with musings of warm regard and care. It gave her a reasonable expectation that his affections had not deteriorated despite their separation. However she couldn't help but feel the letters were somewhat convoluted, and did not express exactly what either wanted to say.

Now with winter set in around Milton, and Christmas drawing ever near, it was with great anticipation and fear that Maria counted down the days to her 18th birthday (which landed on the 26th of December). She knew that Robert was aware of her birthday, but as the letters went back and forth, he made no mention of a plan to court her formally. Every letter she felt the thrill of anticipation to touch the paper he had held, and her heart soared reading his funny anecdotes. Yet more recently as her blue green eyes skimmed the words 'yours sincerely Robert' she always felt a little disappointed that he had made no further indication what his intentions were. Finally it was on the evening of December 23rd, sitting alone in her room that Maria finally shed tears and lost hope.

The next morning, Maria slept in. She had no desire to eat breakfast and wished to stay in her room. However the peaceful solitude was soon disturbed by a gentle knock on the door.

The door creaked open and Margaret peered over at her daughter who was still in bed. Maria's dark hair a mess and her face buried in the pillow.

"Maria, you may wish to get dressed, we have company downstairs" Margaret said softly as she sat on Maria's bed, smoothing out her skirts.

"Mother, I do not wish to see anyone for I do not feel like myself today" Maria murmured.

"Very well. I shall just tell Fanny and Robert that you are unwell and won't be joining us for morning tea".

As if struck by lightening, Maria shot up into a seated position staring at her mother wide eyed for confirmation she had heard correctly. _Robert was downstairs!_ Margaret struggled to keep a straight face, but her eyes danced with amusement at her daughter's sudden surge of energy.

"Come my dear, let me help you get ready" Margaret said warmly.

Maria was speechless and nodded in response, all the while wondering how it was possible for her heart to beat so strongly inside of her chest and not burst.


	16. Chapter 15

This is it - this final chapter. Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story. I hope you enjoy! 

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

The staircase never felt so long as Maria descended gracefully towards the sitting room.

With her mother's assistance, Maria had dressed in record time. She selected a simple yet stylish light green cotton day dress. It modestly accentuated both her curves and comparatively small waist. Her dark hair was tied back into a neat bun, with tight curls framing her face.

The stairs creaked and only served to maximise her nerves. For Maria's mind was an internal cyclone of conflicting emotions. She was excited to see Robert after so much time apart and couldn't help but relive all the beautiful moments that they had shared. Yet at the very same time she was dreading facing his indifference and was readying herself for soul-crushing disappointment. It was like both fire and ice coursed through her veins simultaneously.

However, Maria was, if nothing else, logical like her mother. If Robert still held her with same degree of affection in his heart that he had proclaimed previously he would have reiterated his intentions towards her by now. Perhaps he had changed his mind? Perhaps he had met someone else? Maria's birthday was only days away now which meant she was only days away from the freedom to be formally courted by him. Surely he would want her to know his renewed intentions?

Steeling herself for heartbreak, Maria took a final slow deep breath before making her way to the sitting room.

The sitting room was decorated in traditional Christmas fashion with greenery and figs of holly on the mantle-piece. One could not ignore the large Christmas tree which occupied an entire corner of the room. It had an array of homemade ornaments, dried flowers, as well as fruit and nuts hanging from its branches. There was also a long red flowing ribbon which elegantly spiralled up the tree and led to the peak which was topped with an angel.

The fireplace radiated heat and the smell of freshly baked scones and gingerbread filled the room. Maria stood in the doorway quietly, unable to stop her hands nervously fidgeting with her skirt. She was glad not to be noticed for now as her blue green eyes immediately were drawn to the back of Robert's golden head. Even though she could not see his face, it was clear he was happy and was engaged in an animated conversation with both his mother and hers. Meanwhile Mr Thornton stood ever watchful next to the fireplace listening attentively to the conversation. Maria's figure soon caught his eye and he cleared his throat to gain the room's attention.

"Good morning Maria" he said with a softness she had not heard directed towards her before.

At his uncle's announcement of Maria's presence, Robert stood and turned swiftly to face her.

Fanny, Margaret and John all exchanged a knowing look, clearly understanding the significance of this moment.

"Good morning" Maria said with a uncharacteristic shyness lowering her head, almost scared to meet a certain someone's gaze. After an agonising moment, she raised her chin, and allowed herself to meet Robert's crystal blue eyes. And just like that, her soul was transported and she knew her feelings must be reciprocated, as how could her heart possibly beat so fast if it were not certain.

* * *

For the rest of the day, John and Margaret allowed Robert and Maria to converse chaperoned. However they were purposely not allowed to be alone. Margaret and John both knew the temptations that the two were faced with, as their attraction to one another could not be denied.

John and Margaret both felt the enormity of Maria's birthday approaching. For Maria and Robert had demonstrated their patience and maturity by waiting until her 18th birthday to engage in any formal courtship. Now almost 18, Maria was a respectable age for marriage. Furthermore, Robert had finished his medical studies and graduated. He had been offered several tempting positions throughout the country, but had decided to wait until the New Year before making a final decision on where he would start his career.

There had been times when they had doubted the wisdom their decision, however seeing Maria and Robert together now, it all made sense. They were more mature now and the feelings they harboured were without question sincere.

It was mid-afternoon, when John announced that he was going across to the Mill one final time before Christmas.

Sure he had to finalise some paperwork, but what he really wanted to do was to ensure the workers received their Christmas gifts before leaving at the end of the shift. As the Mill would close for a few days over Christmas, John along with Nicolas Higgins wanted to ensure that the workers would not go without during that time. Each worker received a generous hamper full of basic food as well as some luxury items like ham, dried fruit and cranberry sauce.

John argued it was just good business sense and that his workers would return to work well rested and well fed. But Margaret could see beyond his thin veil of business sense and knew the true generous nature of John's spirit (even if he refused to openly acknowledge it).

Of course, Margaret wanted to come down to help pass out the hampers, and in turn Maria and Robert offered to assist.

Once they were down in the Mill, Maria was overjoyed to see her little friend Charlie, who worked in the mill as a floor scraper.

"Ello Miss" he chirped from afar.

Maria opened her arms wide and Charlie came hurdling into her with gusto. She swung him around several times before placing his feet safely back on the ground.

"Hello Charlie, how are you?" Maria smiled warmly down at him.

Robert stood next to Maria and listened as Charlie recounted how his mother's health was faring. The young boy clearly picked up on Roberts interest and recounted how Maria had nursed his mother back to health.

* * *

"You sound like you have been much help to the Milton hospital" Robert commented as they walked from the Mill back to the house.

"It gives me a sense of purpose I have not had before. In all truth, I should very much like to visit the hospital before supper". Maria pleaded Robert with her eyes. It just didn't feel right that she would enjoy luxury when she knew the hospital was short staffed.

Robert nodded his head unable to say no. Together they asked permission before they took a carriage to the hospital. Of course Margaret acted as a chaperone and decided she would use this as an opportunity to bring some Christmas cheer to the hospital with baskets of fruit and baked goods for all.

Robert did not know what to expect as he entered the small hospital, as it was small and most certainly short of resources compared to where he had worked in London. Upon entry, Margaret introduced Robert to the attending doctors who offered to show him around. Meanwhile, Maria was soon sequestered into helping as usual.

It was during the tour of the hospital that Robert walked past Maria who was too busy tending to a patient to notice him. Maria was bandaging what appeared to be a leg wound and talking softly to the elderly lady as she did so. He stood in the doorway silently as he watched Maria work with the professionalism he would have expected from a fellow doctor. It was clear she did more than dabbing wet rags on fevers like he had assumed.

"Ah yes, Miss Carlyle has become quite useful" the head doctor commented with a smile from behind.

Robert gulped "Indeed".

* * *

That evening, Nicolas Higgins along with his extended family came over to the Thornton household for Christmas Eve celebrations. After a hearty feast, they all sat around the piano singing merrily as Maria played classic Christmas carols. It was a joyful occasion, the men were full of brandy, whilst the women wore rosy smiles.

It was a special night for all.

It was the first Christmas Eve that Maria and Robert had spent together in each other's company. They laughed, they sang and they danced. They shared whimsical looks and secret touches. It was a night full of joy and the promise for so much more.

It was also the first Christmas Eve that Margaret and John had spent together ever. They were two souls who knew this was where they were meant to be. Margaret enjoyed being able to spend time sharing stories of the old days. Margaret particularly enjoyed telling stories about how she was certain John was a brute for some time, but how over time she realised that under his top hat and stern expression he was a decent man. Nicolas recounted how he and John had clashed initially after the riot all those years ago, but how he was eternally grateful for everything John had done for him and his family. That he was not such a bad master after all.

To cap off the night, John decided to bring out his favourite Christmas tale, Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. The group huddled in front of the warm fireplace as the fire crackled, and listened to John as he read the story. Margaret sat closely to Maria who rested her head on her shoulder. Margaret looked on at her husband proudly, closing her eyes and allowing his baritone voice to wash over her. Robert had his arm warmly wrapped around his mother's shoulder, as he too listened to the tale and couldn't help but glance across at Maria who's cheeks were becoming fetchingly blushed as she looked to be drifting off to sleep.

Nicolas and his extended family also sat around John and enjoyed the tale which taught the importance of kindness and generosity. All acutely aware of the fact that their lives were better thanks to the Thornton family.

* * *

Before Robert and Maria said goodnight, Robert asked if he may speak with Maria. Margaret and John nodded their heads, but made it clear they would be watchful from afar.

Robert could feel the nerves build up as he prepared himself to speak.

"Maria" is all he could say,as he by reflex moved a stray hair out of her face.

"Robert" she said expectantly, eyes wide and a blush coloring her pale cheeks.

"I have been thinking, I should like to move back to London" he started with some caution.

Maria felt her stomach drop to the floor, and felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"But" Robert spoke interrupting her thoughts "I should think i will need someone to help me when i start up my own medical practice, an assistant of sorts". Robert held a cheeky smile now, as he could see what he was proposing dawning on Maria.

"Do you mean?" she said wide eyed, scanning his face for answers and too scared to finish his sentence for fear of misinterpreting his words.

"Yes. The skills you have learnt during your time at the hospital will be of great use in private practice. I should like to think we could work together".

Maria was thrilled yet disappointed in the moment, she loved the idea of being able to continue to learn more in the medical field and work with Robert, yet she had been hoping for an outright proposal.

Robert cleared his throat before he continued as if sensing her feelings "Maria Carlyle, never question that my love and devotion to you is eternal, I should have more to say about it on your 18th birthday".

With that, he kissed her on her hand before departing to his room. 

* * *

Later Margaret and John walked up the staircase towards their room arm in arm. Life was perfect. They had each other, they had their families and their friends. They both wore warm expressions which told of their utter contentment.

"One could say they have been patient with their affections…..I suppose an engagement is immanent" Margaret commented quietly once they reached the door to their bedroom.

"I expect so" John replied as he leant down and allowed his lips to melt into Margaret's. He broke the kiss and hovered his lips over the shell of her ear. "Patience is virtue don't you know" he purred now seductively nuzzling into her neck.

Margaret shivered, but looked up at him with the same kind of youthful defiance she had 20 years ago. "Not tonight it isn't" she smirked as she pushed her husband into their room and quickly shut the door behind her.

* * *

THE END!


End file.
